The Four Hounds of Justice
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: Hayden's journey to the WWE was a long decade and a bit of blood, sweat and tears were lost, but finally he has arrived only to be informed that he is joining a group alongside three other men. A group that will be known as The Shield. (Discontinued!)
1. WWE Debut (Updated)

**Off-Screen: From my OC's Point of View.**

 **On-Screen: 3rd Person Point of View.**

 **Bold: Means something important.**

 **(1,2,3): Means look at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

 **Survivor Series 2012: 3 hours before it starts**

 **Off-Screen:**

I was walking through backstage of the stadium that was soon playing host to one of the big four pay-per-views, Survivor Series. I had recently just signed a deal with the WWE and they wanted me debuting today, but I needed to talk to Paul Levesque aka Triple H himself.

I was given directions from a stagehand where Mr Levesque was so I started to walk. As I was walking, I started to think about my wrestling journey to the WWE.

My career started in 2000 when I was training in England for a couple of years before moving to America and I started to work for Ring Of Honour in 2002 and becoming its first champion. I was able to hold it for 238 days before losing it to Samoa Joe. I was considered one of the 'Founding Father's' of Ring of Honour.

I left ROH in 2004 and joined Pro Wrestling Guerilla and had one run with the PWG Championship for 385 days and lost it to Joey Ryan. I left a few weeks after that match

My independent career gained a lot of attention from different promotions but I only had been wrestling for two indie promotions, Ring Of Honour and Pro Wrestling Guerilla before signing with New Japan Pro Wrestling in 2006. I spent most of my career there training in Puroresu and Strong Style Wrestling.

It was because of this that I quickly gained popularity in NJPW and was allowed two runs with the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, also because of this I became the first IWGP Intercontinental Champion and held it for 434 days(1) but lost it to Shinsuke Nakamura.

I miss my new friends from Japan but I know that they will properly having fun in NJPW.

As I was finishing my day dream I saw the Cerebral Assassin himself...snogging his wife Stephanie McMahon like there's no tomorrow.

…

…

Well this is awkward.

…

"Mr. Levesque?" I called to him. The two broke apart quickly before Mr. Levesque turned around to see me before smiling like he just wasn't just going second base with his wife.

"I'm guessing you're Hayden?" Paul asked before reaching out his hand. I looked at the hand before looking back at Paul's face.

"I would but, I don't know where that hand's been." I said back to him making Paul change his face into a sheepish one.

After the awkward moment ended Paul told me to follow him. After a while we walked into a locker room where three men were sitting. One was about 6'1 with short, curly light brown hair, another was about the same height, if not a tiny bit taller. Had two hair colours, black and blonde and full beard.

The last one was the tallest but you couldn't tell until you were up close, had long black hair and a black goatee.

The three men looked up at Paul and I before sitting up straight, making me smile at little. Paul did as well before speaking.

"Calm down, guys." Paul said making them calm themselves.

"So you know what's going to happen tonight?" Paul asked them and they nodded but still confused why I was here.

"However, Vince made a quick change so your group is going to have a fourth member, so guys meet Hayden Williamson." I waved at them and smiled.

"Hi." They didn't seem too thrilled by it but would go through with it.

"How come it was changed?" The dual colour haired one asked. Paul shrugged.

"Who knows, just know that it's changed, i'll leave you to talk." Paul left the room.

…

…

…

"Well, this is awkward." I said.

"Yep." The brown haired one said. It went back to silence before the dual haired one asked a question.

"So what experience do you have?" I smiled a little.

"I was in Ring Of Honour from 2002 to 2004, Pro Wrestling Guerilla from 2004 to 2006 then New Japan Pro Wrestling from 2006 to 2012. I'm trained in Strong Style wrestling and Puroresu. What are your names by the way? I just can't keep calling you nicknames I made in my head." My statement made the dual haired one smile a little before pointing to himself.

"I'm Colby Lopez, my character is Seth Rollins."

"I'm Jon Good or Dean Ambrose." The brown haired one said.

"My name is Leati Joseph Anoa'i but my character is Roman Reigns. Just call me Joe." The long black haired one said.

"Hey, he finally speaks." I said making Jon and Colby chuckle but made Joe glare slightly at me, making me hold my hands out with a smile on my face. Eventually Joe allowed a smile on his face.

Now that the awkwardness had faded we started to talk until someone knocked on the door and Colby answered it. Colby was handed something and turned to us with a box.

We were confused but when we opened it, let's just we were surprised.

"...Turtlenecks." I said looking disappointed.

"Yep." Jon responded. I sighed before looking at them and said.

"Well, if it pays?" The others nodded before we started to change one at a time. When we were finished we looked at ourselves in the mirror.

I was wearing baggy black boots, black baggy jeans that go into the boots and a black turtleneck. Jon, Joe and Colby wore pretty much the same thing, I was unhappy about the attire though.

"After the show, I'm going to find someone and change our attire." I told them and they agreed with me. As they walked to catering, I looked at the mirror again looking at myself again.

My hair was a dark brown, like Jon's but darker, almost black in a certain light, and I can see a dark brown five o'clock shadow starting to form. I walked out of the locker room towards catering wondering what path my career would take.

* * *

 **Full Bio:**

 **Name:** Hayden Williamson

 **Wrestling Name:** William Page

 **Height:** 6'2

 **Weight:** 220lbs

 **Physique:** Lean mesomorph, similar to Katsuyori Shibata's but the muscles are a little more defined.

 **From:** London, England

 **Age:** 30

 **Hair:** Down to his shoulders, brown almost black in colour, straight.

 **Facial Hair:** Dark Brown, Five o'clock shadow.

 **Attire (Can change):** Black baggy jeans, black boots, black turtleneck.

 **Signature:** Bomaye Knee(2) (Sometimes finishes the match with this), SS (Surprise Stunner), Triangle Choke (Does use a jumping variation).

 **Finisher:** Snap Single Underhook Facelock Drop (3) (Look it Up), Falling Inverted DDT (Basically a reverse version of the finisher above).

* * *

 **Survivor Series 2012, Main Event: CM Punk vs John Cena vs Ryback**

 **On-Screen:**

"This Ryback is unstoppable." Cole was surprised by Ryback's unstoppable strength.

Then at that moment four men, dressed in black, ran into the ring and swarmed Ryback.

"What is this?" King was surprised as were the rest of the crowd. The four men attacked Ryback, punching and kicking.

"What-What is this?" Cole asked again. Ryback tried to get away but the four men continued to attack Ryback.

"This is an absolute mauling of Ryback." Cole commentated as Ryback was pushed outside of the ring, in front of the announce tables.

The four men followed him outside of the ring, two of the men were clearing one of the debris of one broken announce table that was destroyed earlier. While the other two men were still attacking Ryback.

After the two men cleared the debris Michael Cole noticed something about one of the men. "One of the men that cleared things out here. That could...I think...He was a foot away from me. That's Roman Reigns. Roman Reigns from NXT what's he doing out here?"

Roman and a different man in black started to clear the last table with the other two beating down Ryback. Michael Cole started to notice the other men.

"And that...that's Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose has Ryback. Seth Rollins, all from NXT. What the hell are they doing here? And who's this fourth man out here helping this guys?!" Cole firing off questions that no one knew the answers too.

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were holding up Ryback by his arms, in front of Roman Regins. The fourth man went towards the nearest set of steel steps and dragged them behind Roman Reigns.

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose picked Ryback up and set him on Roman Reigns' soldiers for a powerbomb. The fourth man walked backwards a bit before shouting.

"BOMAYE!" The fourth man ran towards the steps and jumped from the steps over Roman Reigns, clotheslining Ryback while Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns powerbombed Ryback into the announce table.

"No way!" King shouted.

"Ryback sent through the table! What the hell is going on?!" Cole shouted and questioned.

"What's going on?! What are you guys doing out here?!" Cole questioned getting on the nerves of the mystery fourth member. The fourth member turned around to glare at Cole before pointing at him.

"Shut Up!" The man shouted at Cole, making the colour commentator step back a bit in fear.

The four men stood watching the ring seeing CM Punk crawl towards John Cena's prone body.

"Well, we've still got us a championship match." JBL said the obvious.

"There's no disqualifications in a triple threat match. It's either a pinfall or submission and CM Punk is crawling to Cena. CM Punk is gonna crawl to Cena." Michael Cole saying the same thing for the billionth time tonight.

Punk crawled his body over Cena's and hooked his leg, making the ref count the pin.

"No, not this way. Not this way." JBL said.

1! 2! 3!

The crowd mostly cheered, not caring the Punk is meant to be a booed.

 **Cult of Personality - Living Colour**

"And CM Punk retains the Championship." Cole told the audience at home, while the four men walked off into the crowd.

* * *

 **Off-Screen:**

Jon, Joe, Colby and I walked through one of the doors where security stood by to escort us backstage.

"Well, that was fun." I said making the others chuckle, I could see that Jon, Joe and Colby were waiting for this moment for ages and I can't help but join them. I've been wanting to be in the WWE since I was a little kid, and know I'm here.

The security escorted us towards our locker room where Paul was waiting for us.

"Hey guys, that was great! Good luck tomorrow!" Paul congratulated us before shaking all of our hands before leaving us alone.

We entered the locker room, and changed before walking towards the car park talking about anything really.

Let's just say we were happy and leave it at that.

Okay, this is the first chapter of Fourth Member. What did you guys think of it?

* * *

 **(1)Okay a lot of people are going to be butthurt about my character being the longest IWGP Intercontinental Champion in the world and not Shinsuke Nakamura. Two reasons. One, it's my story so I can write what I want. Second, I just to give my character a good backstory, like CM Punk and his 'Historic Title' reign. It's just to give him a reason to be confident.**

 **(2)This is more of a nod to his friend Shinsuke. My character in 'Kayfabe' will not have any of his mannerisms or characteristics, just the one move.**

 **(3)Yes I know, Seth used this move in 2015 but it was only briefly and he went to start using the pedigree, so I'm taking it.**


	2. RAW Debut

**RAW after Survivor Series**

 **Off-Screen:**

I entered the stadium and entered the locker room and I could see Joe, Jon and Colby just sorting out their attire for tonight. Looking at the turtlenecks made me remind myself of something.

"Oh yeah, we're getting new gear soon." I said making them jump.

"Fucking hell Hayden!" Jon shouted at me making me laugh. Jon shook his head before swinging his back at me with surprise on his face.

"We're getting new gear?!" Jon asked and shouted at the same time making Colby, Joe and I laugh loudly. Jon looked confused why we were laughing making us laugh harder.

"Yes, Jon, we are getting new attire but it will not be for another week." Jon groaned loudly at what I said. Making me roll my eyes.

"So do you know what we are doing tonight?" Colby asked me to which I nodded. We changed into our gear before walking to catering where RAW was just starting.

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

 **FEED! ME! MORE!**

"We welcome you to Monday Night RAW with the monster, Ryback." Cole welcomed the audience.

As Ryback was walking down the ramp, Cole continued to talk.

"And you have to believe this man is seething because King, it could be argued he was closing in on the WWE Championship before this wild and crazy scene ensued." Cole finished as Ryback entered the ring and finishing his theatrics.

"These four men, three of them youngsters from NXT, the developmental territory, would rush the ring, they would attack Ryback. They put Ryback through the announce table and would cost Ryback the WWE Championship." Cole explained. King agreed with him, then stopped talking when Ryback was handed a microphone.

"Last night I was about to feast on the WWE Championship, but CM Punk employed four mercenaries to take food out of a starving man's mouth. Well, my hunger cannot be suppressed. I am a predator. And CM Punk, you and you're four hired goons are my prey. So what you can do to make things easier on yourself, all of you, is to come down here and face me right now. And if you don'T...if you don't, I'm going to tear this damn place apart, until I find each and every one of you. Feed me more!" Ryback said angrily as the crowd started to chant 'FEED ME MORE'

* * *

 **Off-Screen:**

"So, do you think our characters are screwed?" I asked Colby who actually thought for a minute.

"Ummm, no" Colby shortly said making me snort. We just talked and hung out until the end of the show where some stagehand told us that we we had to get ready.

We were escorted backstage when we got told that Colby and Joe were going to attack Ryback from the other side, while Jon and I were attacking on the opposite side of the barrier.

After we arrived at the double doors that go into the main part of the arena, I looked towards Jon and smiled at his face, of excitement and slight nervousness.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." Jon turned to me but with a smirk on his face.

"Just 'fine', I think I'll be fucking awesome." I laughed at that before hearing our cue to go down the stairs.

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

It was the closing moments of the show, where CM Punk was celebrating his 365 day reign.

"CM Punk, your WWE Champion survived Survivor Series-"

 **FEED! ME! MORE!**

CM Punk was interrupted by Ryback's music and Punk voiced his annoyance on the mic.

"Oh come on! It's a celebration!"

"Yeah, and I don't think Ryback is here to party, the monster cometh." Cole said into his headset.

As Ryback walked past the entrance ramp, he was jumped by four familiar men dressed in black from both sides.

Ryback has-Wait a minute!" Cole shouted at the end. The four men punched, kicked in one guy's case, Ryback, forcing the muscle bound men to fall to the ground.

"Look at-It's those guys again. Reigns, Rollins, Ambrose and that mystery partner of theirs!" Cole shouted again.

Suddenly Ryback started to fight back pushing the four men off of him, forcing Ambrose and the mysterious fourth man to hit the side of the ring, before grabbing Reigns and throwing him into the right-side barricade.

"The three men that cost Ryback the title at Survivor Series." Cole reminded the audience.

"Yeah but look, it looks like Ryback is having a little better luck hammering them tonight." King said.

Ryback then went to throw Rollins into the opposite barricade and tried to enter the ring but Ambrose and the fourth member grabbed his legs as Ryback stepped through the ropes.

"And Ryback trying to get to CM Punk as Dean Ambrose and that mysterious man are trying to hang on, and now Seth Rollins into the ring." Cole continued to announce as Rollins rushed into the ring and jumped Ryback.

Ryback pushed off Rollins and was able to pull his legs from the Ambrose and the fourth member. Reigns tried to come back in but was hit in the face by a right hand form Ryback.

"Roman Reigns takes a right hand."

Enraged by their brother being taken down easily the three other men swarmed Ryback, pushing his body towards the ropes in front of the the announce tables. Roman Reigns walked round the ring and dragged Ryback under the bottom rope by his ankles.

"Four-A four on one assault, trying to drag Ryback out of the ring. That pack of dogs mentality again." Cole continued.

Reigns and the mysterious fourth man, walked in front of the announcer table when Roman screamed.

"Let's do it again!"

Reigns and the fourth member proceeded to tear apart the table while Ambrose and Rollins continued to attack Ryback.

"That psycho-That psychopath just screamed 'Let's do it again.'". Cole stated making the unknown member glare at Cole before reaching over the table and pushing him down to the floor. The crowd oohed at the action with some cheering.

Reigns stood to the side of the table shouting.

"Pick him up!"

Ambrose was saying the same thing to Rollins who was still attacking him. While they were picking him, the unknown member was getting the nearest set of steel steps and dragging them quickly behind Reigns. After that he walked backwards and got ready.

"Oh come on not the second night in a row." Cole said trying to reason with the four men but they weren't listening.

As Seth and Dean picked Ryback up on Roman's soldiers the fourth member shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Bomaye!" Before running and jumping off the steps over Roman's head and clothslined Ryback at the same time the other three men powerbombed Ryback into the table causing it to collapse.

The unknown man stood up holding his ribs a little but otherwise, was fine. All four men were looking around the arena making sure that everyone was looking at the destruction they caused.

The four men slowly started at Punk, with Punk doing the same to the four men in black. Punk left the ring with surprise on his face and the men in black entered the ring now looking around the arena.

Punk stared at the four men before looking down at Ryback. Punk unclipped the WWE Title from his waist before lifting it above his head, screaming.

"Best in the world!"

The show ended with a close up of Punk's face, smirking down at Ryback's body.

* * *

 **After RAW went off the air:**

The four men continued to look around the arena before leaving abruptly into the crowd.

* * *

 **Off-Screen:**

We were being escorted by two of the guard's back towards our locker room before changing into a casual clothing before leaving for the hotel. We decided since we are going on the road together, we should have two rooms, one room for two of us.

As Colby and I entered the room we first asked the question that is the bane of any person on this planet.

Who's sleeping on the sofa?

We looked at each other before nodding on what shall decide which one of us will sleep on that terrifying contraption.

…

…

…

Rock...Paper...Scissors.

"Ready?" Colby nodded and faced me holding his fist out.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" We shouted and we looked at each other's fist before…

"Yes!" Colby screamed before a banging from next door.

"Go to sleep already!" We could hear Jon shout through the wall. We laughed before calling it a night.

* * *

 **So that was the second chapter of The Fourth Member, so what do you think? I added more scenes with Colby and Jon mostly but I will have a scene with Joe.**


	3. Why?

**Off-Screen:**

We walked into the stadium before someone called our names. We looked to the right and saw a stagehand holding a box like two weeks ago. I grabbed the box from the stagehand, then we walked into our locker room before opening the box and smiled at what we saw.

"Fucking finally, some real clothes!" Jon shouted. Jeez, Jon does swear a lot.

I was about to say something before I heard the door knock. I walked to the door and opened it to find another stagehand but this time was given a small stack of papers. I grabbed the papers and shut the door to talk to the guys.

"Hey guys, script's here." I called to the others, we were crowding around the paper looking at the script.

"Kind of sucks, I mean we are just giving up our mystique at an interview." Joe's statement made me stare at him in wonderment. Joe noticed me staring at him and looked at me like I just had grown a second head.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

My response.

"I think that's the longest I've ever heard you speak." I could hear Jon and Colby snort and chuckle. Joe just looked at me before saying bluntly.

"Fuck you." Jon and Colby are laughing a bit now, eventually Joe and I join them before we got dressed in our new gear.

We still had the black baggy jeans and black boots but we have black army style vests instead, with Jon and Colby had a black shirt under their vests while Joe was just wearing his vest. I had a longsleeve black shirt under my vest but I added black fingerless gloves of my own accord, while Jon had black gloves.

After we were finished getting dressed we were called for the interview with Michael Cole, we walked towards the designated backstage area, when we arrived we were stopped by one of the workers saying that I wasn't going to be in the interview.

"Why?" I asked the worker but all he said was the Vince had changed the script, making me annoyed. The other's looked at me with apologies in their eyes but I just sighed and waved the off.

"It's fine, just do the interview. We can't do anything about it." They nodded and went to the area but I walked towards catering.

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

Cole was seated opposite the men in black but could see their unknown fourth member was nowhere in sight. However, he wanted to know more on what they were doing here and why they did it instead of where their partner is.

"Dean, Seth and Roman, it's been my pleasure to have known you guys for a while now and work with you down in the developmental territory on NXT, and it seems a bit odd though, to be conducting this interview tonight under these circumstances. It was eight nights ago at Survivor Series, many people say that…." Cole started to say but was interrupted.

"Many people? Who are these people?" Dean asked grinning. "Michael, if you got a question to ask us, just ask."

"Ok, are you four working directly for WWE champion CM Punk?" Cole asked

"Nope" Dean said almost immediately after, there was a long silence making Seth smile.

"Ok, if you're not working for Punk then why are you guys here?" Cole asked confused

"That's the question, Michael. That's the question you should be asking. You see, we sat down in NXT and we saw thing clearly, crystal clear actually. You see everybody around here has to answer to the likes of the Vickie Guerrero's and the Booker T's, and Vickie and Booker, they have to answer to the Board of Directors and the Board of Directors, ultimately has to answer to the WWE universe, the almighty WWE universe. What is that, Michael? What is that?" Seth asked

"It's a popularity contest. And that's not right, that's wrong, Michael. We saw things heading in the wrong direction. We stepped in and righted those wrongs. Michael, we are a shield from injustice in WWE." Seth explained.

"Come on guys, there's no denying that everything you've done so far has benefited CM Punk." Cole argued being skeptical

"Michael, it's coincidence. Happenstance, ever heard of it?" Seth asked sarcastically

"It's not about benefiting Punk, it's about right and wrong. CM Punk, the WWE Champion was forced to defend his title in a triple threat match against two guy's he'd already defeated. That's wrong. So we stepped in" Dean explained

"If Ryback was champion for 365 days and Punk tried to ruin his party, we would've intervened on Ryback's behalf. 365 days as champion in this era, I mean, that's a huge milestone, that should be celebrated, right?" Dean finished his explanation firmly.

Feeling he wasn't going to get any more answers from Dean, Cole turned to Reigns, who had not said a single word.

"Roman, I'd love to get your take on all this" Cole said, Roman didn't say anything but did turn slowly to Cole and bluntly said.

"When I want to say something, I'll say it"

"Look Cole, we see where you're getting ok? We hear everything you guys are saying, we read everything that's being written ok? We know what you guys are thinking. We are not renegades, we're not mercenaries, and we're not the nexus. If you're looking for the NWO, Go buy the dvd. we're about principles, we're about honour, where honour no longer exists. We're going to step in" Dean explained

"It's like he said, we're a shield from injustice." Dean said, trailing off before looking at his brothers before finishing with.

"We are The Shield." Dean said getting the nods from the boys

"Ok so…" Cole started to say, hoping to now find out why their fourth member wasn't here but was interrupted by Reigns.

"I've got something to say. We've said enough. This interview's over man." Roman said as they took off their microphones and left.

* * *

 **Later:**

It was the last match of the night, Kane vs CM Punk and the Big Red Monster has just done the taunt for the tombstone piledriver when a few people in the audience had noticed familiar four men in black were running down the stairs towards the barricade.

Kane was holding CM Punk on his shoulder when he saw the four men who attacked Ryback last week were standing on the audience side of the barricade glaring at Kane.

"Oh here we go." Cole noticed Roman Reigns and the mysterious member wearing new gear.

"That is Roman Reigns and that mystery partner of his, they are one half of the group known as the Shield. We heard these individuals, there' Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose looking on." Cole stopped to point out Rollins and Ambrose on the other side of ring.

Kane was distracted by the four men which allowed CM Punk to get out of the tombstone position and land on his feet. Kane turned around only to be picked up by CM Punk into a GTS position.

"CM Punk going for the Go 2 Sleep."

Punk lifted Kane up and over onto his feet but drove his knee into his head.

"And he connects. Punk with a Go 2 Sleep and a cover on Kane." Cole finished as the referee counted the pin.

 **1!2!3!**

 **Cult of Personality**

"The winner of this match, the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" Justin Roberts announced as all four members of the Shield jumped the barricade.

"And here comes the Shield." Cole started when Lawler asked.

"For what?"

"Well, earlier tonight, they claimed that it's about righting the wrongs. That they the shield for injustice in WWE." Cole finished the statement as all members of the Shield were glaring at Punk, eventually getting on the ring apron and entering the ring still glaring at Punk.

"Well, they said earlier tonight they weren't working for Punk. That it was a coincidence." Cole said as the Shield slowly advanced on Punk making the Straight Edged Superstar slowly walk back into a corner.

Suddenly they attacked Kane.

"And now they attack Kane!" Cole was not surprised by this. They kicked and punched Kane in the corner before Seth saw someone wearing red and white was running down to the ring.

"Hey, that's Daniel Bryan, Kane's tag team partner." Cole pointed out before Daniel intercepted Seth by pushing him into the turnbuckles gaining the attention of the other Shield members.

"And now the Shield turns to assault on Bryan." Cole commentated.

As the finished assaulting Bryan they turned back towards Kane.

"Is there a plausible explanation for this?" Cole rhetorically asked.

To which Lawler responded "Of course there's an explanation, they're in at knee-deep with CM Punk." Lawler finished as Bryan got a enziguri from Rollins while the other three continued to attack Kane.

The commentators were arguing when a familiar theme song came through the sound systems.

 **FEED! ME! MORE!**

Punk and all members of the Shield watched as Ryback walked down the ramp towards the ring. The Shield were getting ready when they saw Punk jump over the barricade making the fourth member raise an eyebrow.

However his focus was now on Ryback as he entered the ring. Every Single one of them attacked Ryback with punches and kicks wanting to make sure that Ryback stayed down.

"And look at this, four in one again." Cole said before Ryback, with amazing strength, pushed all members of the Shield away, making Seth roll away and the others pushed towards the ropes.

"Ryback exploding!" Cole shouted. Ryback went to Dean and hit him in the face with a right hand making him fall down before elbowing Reigns in the face. Ryback turned towards Seth as he tried to boot Ryback in the stomach but the leg was caught. With great strength again, Ryback lifted Rollins into a powerbomb position before practically throwing down into the floor making the crowd cringe because of the impact.

Ryback then clothslined Dean then Roman, Ryback looked for the fourth member but was only met with a knee to the face.

The crowd oohed when they saw the fourth member wait in the corner but then ran towards Ryback lifting one of his legs making his left shin horizontal in the air, and hit Ryback in the jaw with his left knee.

"What a knee!" Cole shouted. Dean then jumped on top of Ryback and rapidly throwing fists without any restraint as Reigns and the fourth member picked up Seth and walked over to Dean.

"Pick him up!" Roman shouted.

"And that pack of dogs mentality. The Shield claims it's about principles." Cole said as Seth and Dean lifted Ryback onto Roman's soldiers as the fourth member went towards the turnbuckle, grabbed the ropes and jumped on the top turnbuckle RVD style.

The member turned to face Ryback standing straight before looking at the crowd then screamed.

"Bomaye!" Before jumping towards Ryback clotheslining him while Seth, Dean and Roman powerbombed him.

"And again the Shield reign destruction to Ryback." Cole said.

After looking at the destruction they had caused, they jumped through the crowd towards backstage.

The last image shown on TV was CM Punk standing above Ryback with his championship in the air.

* * *

 **Okay this was the third chapter. So what did you guys think, I will be trying to write longer chapters as the Shield gets more screen time, also I will be writing Special Chapter' that are flashbacks into Hayden's\William's career in ROH\PWG\NJPW so look out for those.**

 **Also, someone had reviewed that they wanted my character to be in a pairing with he someone but it's hard for me since I cannot write romance for the life of me, so can anyone give tips on how to write romance please.**

 **Again also, for future reference I will be calling the four sides of the ring like directions. So for example the ropes closer to the main camera will be the south\southern ropes and the ropes furthest away from the main camera will be the north\northern ropes etc.**


	4. Chapter Four

**RAW, On-Screen:**

Team Hell No was walking to the ring, using Kane's music. When they entered the ring, Kane did his theatrics with the ring posts before Daniel Bryan noticed someone in a skybox and pointed at them.

"Wait a minute, is that? It is!" Cole saw on the camera, the Shield in the skybox.

"It's the Shield! Reigns on your left, Rollins in the middle, Ambrose next to him and that unknown partner of theirs." The Shield wore the same attire in the interview except the unknown member wore a blank black mask that covers the bottom half of his face.

While Cole was talking Kane was given a microphone and now was standing on in front of the northern ropes and started to talk.

"You claim to fight against injustice, well why don't you come down here right now and we'll give you something to fight about." The crowd cheered, wanting to see Team Hell No beat the four men down.

The two men in the ring were either taunting them or opening the ropes trying to convince the four men into coming down to the ring, but it wasn't working as the Shield members just smiled, well Reigns just stared and you couldn't tell if the fourth member was smiling.

"Looks like the Shield perched safety away high up in that skybox at the top of this arena." Jerry 'The King' Lawler said as the Prime Time Players came out.

"Maybe taking their moment and their time." Said Michael Cole as Justin Roberts was announcing the Prime Time Players.

A minute into the match, Kane had just clothslined Titus over the top rope and gave Darren a right hand to the face, knocking him over the apron.

If they were still watching the Shield, they would have seen the masked member of the Shield give Reigns and Rollins a subtle nod. They nodded back before leaving be skybox, when Daniel looked at the skybox again he only saw Ambrose and the unknown member standing alone in the skybox.

"Wait a minute, is there only two members of the Shield up there?" King noticed.

"You know, I'm looking up from ringside and I believe you're right." Cole agreed with Lawler.

Later in the match, Kane had spotted Reigns on the north eastern stairs staring down at them.

"Look at this." Lawler spotted him as well.

"That's Roman Reigns, he has worked his way down amongst the people here at the coliseum in Greensboro." Cole said.

"He's halfway down from that skybox." King said.

"So Ambrose and the unknown member is still in there. King do you know who that man is?" Cole asked to which Lawler shaked his head.

"No I didn't recognize him, I don't think he was even in NXT." King responded and Cole agreed with him.

Later in the match, Team Hell No noticed Ambrose walking down the north western stairs.

"There's Ambrose now, Ambrose has made his way out of the skybox and there's Reigns, and they have not taken their eyes off the ring since we went on the air." Cole said.

"Yeah but the bad thing about this is, Team Hell No has to take their eyes off the ring." Lawler finished as Reigns moved slowly down the stairs.

Later in the match Daniel Bryan had Darren Young in the No Lock as Ambrose and Reigns reached the barricade making Team Hell No stare at the two.

"Ambrose at the barricade, Reigns as well. The masked member however is staying in the skybox." Cole said as the camera jumped to the skybox to see the the masked man looking down at the ring.

Kane went on the apron, as he was still the illegal wrestler, still looking at Ambrose and Reigns when Darren pushed Daniel into Kane knocking him off the apron before rolling Daniel into a pin but Bryan countered Darren into another pin giving Team Hell No the win.

However as Daniel got the pin, Ambrose and Reigns jumped the barricade and attacked Kane.

"Hey, watch out here."

"A beeline for Kane and now a two on one assault, and look out-from behind Seth Rollins." Cole said as he saw Seth Rollins attack Bryan from behind.

"What's this about?" King asked.

Seth was attacking Bryan inside the ring while Dean and Reigns were attacking Kane on the floor below.

The Shield were viciously attacking Team Hell No with the fourth member watching on with an unnoticeable smile. Dean and Roman had trapped Kane's left arm in between the steel steps and the steel corner and were kicking the steps injuring Kane's hand.

Daniel was fighting back and hitting Rollins with some right hands, which gained the attention of Reigns and Ambrose.

"Bryan trying to fight back into this thing, now all three members turn their attention to Bryan, and the big man, Reigns with a wicked clothesline and the three on one mugging continues." Cole said.

"It's like a pack of wolves." Lawler compared.

Dean and Seth attacked Daniel with punches one after the other.

"That pack mentality that Kane alluded to. We've seen it again here tonight." Cole said as the three men suddenly stopped and looked at the skybox. At the mystery man.

The mysterious man in black was standing up with his arms crossed but then moved his right hand and did the cutthroat gesture making the crowd anxious.

"What was that? Did that signal something?" King asked.

The members of the Shield in the ring nodded before Ambrose and Rollins put Bryan on top of Reigns' shoulder's before powerbombing Bryan.

"They claim that they're here to snuff injustice." Cole said. "I'd love to hear an explanation on this."

"Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, again make their mark." The three men left the ring before walking into the crowd.

* * *

 **Later on:**

Shortly after the short backstage segment with Sheamus and John Cena, the next match was Brad Maddox vs a mystery opponent, and if Maddox would win he would get a WWE contract. The mystery opponent happened to be Randy Orton. Long story short, Maddox did not stand a chance and was immediately hit with an elevated DDT then an RKO.

 **1!2!3!**

"Vickie was right, it was entertaining. Great TV." King was happy.

Just as Justin Roberts announced Orton as the winner, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns jumped Orton.

"Hey, it's the Shield!" Cole shouted.

"Rollins, Ambrose, Reigns, mow assaulting Orton. From out of nowhere." Cole shouted as they attacked Orton next to the south eastern corner.

"So what injustice did Randy Orton do?" King was tired of these 'rookies' attacking guys at random. Wait

As they were beating down Orton, the masked man walked down the north eastern stairs making the crowd boo.

"Oh look who it is." King was now annoyed. Mostly from the random attacks by these men but a small side is that he didn't know who that man is.

The man jumped the barricade and entered the ring as Ambrose and Rollins set Orton on Roman's shoulders. The man got into a jumping position before looking at the crowd and shouted.

"Bomaye!" The three men powerbomed Orton as the half-masked man jumped and grabbed Randy's Head for a neckbreaker.

The group of men looked at the crowd before leaving the ring and back towards the skybox.

"Is there a plausible explanation?" Cole rhetorically asked.

* * *

 **Later on:**

At the last section of the show CM Punk was forced into a lie detector, if he was working with Brad Maddox at Hell in a Cell and with the Shield at Survivor Series. After some questions, The Miz turned to using questions that made Punk mad and it showed on his face.

Then Miz turned to the actual question that everyone wanted to know.

"Why don't we get something more concrete? Did you work with Brad Maddox at Hell in a Cell? Did you work with the Shield to win at Survivor Series?" Miz raised his voice for the last question.

"Did you?" Punk hesitated to which Miz started to shout 'answer it' at him.

Punk was about to answer when Miz was pulled though below the bottom rope by Rollins.

"Hey, wait a minute. It's the Shield." Cole said. Punk and Heyman left the ring with Punk lingering on the northern side of the padded floor.

Ambrose and Reigns cleared the table in the ring, before picking the table up and throwing it out of the ring.

"Good grief" Lawler commentated.

"The Shield destroying Miz TV. Right before was gonna answer the ever important question." Cole said as Seth threw Miz inside the ring where he was immediately pounced on by Ambrose.

The masked man was seen walking down the stairs again making people notice him.

"Who is that man?!" Cole asked, his frustration peeking. The man entered the ring before shouting at the men.

"Get him up!" The three men followed orders and picked him up but quickly pushed him down for that devastating powerbomb. The man than walked towards the downed form of Miz before stopping and glaring down at Miz. He then noticed Team Hell No walking down the entrance ramp.

"The Shield running rough shots all over RAW and here comes Daniel Bryan and Kane." Cole said.

The two entered the ring, Kane was able to fight off Dean and Seth but Daniel had trouble as he was overpowered by Roman Reigns. As Kane turned away from Seth and Dean he walked into a roundhouse kick by the masked man, stunning Kane and allowing Dean and Seth to force Kane to the ground.

 **Feed! Me! More!**

"And here comes Ryback bee lining for the ring." Cole said as Ryback entered the ring and taking down Ambrose and Reigns instantly.

Before Ryback could attack Seth, the masked man gave a roundhouse kick to the face, making Ryback stumble into the corner. The man then ran to Ryback but was met with a boot to the face to the ground, making him stumble backwards.

Ambrose then ran to Ryback but was lifted over the top rope.

"There goes Ambrose, and Ryback is on the hunt." Cole said.

The crowd cheered when they saw Randy Orton run down the ramp and entered the ring to attack the mystery fourth member of the Shield.

"Randy Orton looking to get revenge for earlier today. Suddenly things are even, suddenly things are four on four." Cole said.

Ryback went outside to Ambrose and picked him up only to throw him over the north eastern barricade.

"Look at that, Ryback trying to neutralize the Shield." Cole said as Ryback and Ambrose started to fight in the crowd but Daniel Bryan punched Rollins over the north western barricade and followed him. Kane then uppercutted Roman over the same barricade before they followed Seth and Daniel.

The masked man and Orton continued to fight before Orton clotheslined the Shield member over the south eastern barricade. Then they started to fight in the crowd when the camera skipped to CM Punk once again stealing the spotlight in the ring.

"And now CM Punk." Cole said.

Punk was yelling at Miz about asking him a question before kicking Miz out of the ring. Punk then walked to the corner before posing with his music playing.

"Miz TV completely destroyed by the Shield. CM Punk never had the opportunity to answer the all important question."

Cole talked for a bit when CM Punk stepped down from the turnbuckle and turned around only to be booted in the gut by Ryback and then was Shell-Shocked.

The show ended with Ryback standing victorious over CM Punk.

* * *

 **Well, that was the fourth chapter. What did you guys think? Maybe you could review? Please? Please with a Dirty Deeds on top?**

 **Also, in case you haven't noticed this is a kind of different Shield group. The Shield in real life was more of a brotherhood, a pack of wolves if you will, however there is an alpha in a pack and that's what my character is in the Shield. They are still a brotherhood but, in pack terms again, they respect his authority sort of thing. This idea came to me when the commentators kept saying 'that pack of dogs mentality' and a reviewer saying that William is the leader instead of Seth. So there.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Off-Screen, Backstage:**

I was walking backstage when, I was called to the Gorilla Position. I followed the stagehand to see Jon, Colby, and Joe alongside Bryan Danielson aka Daniel Bryan, Glenn Jacobs aka Kane Randal Keith Orton aka Randy Orton and Skip Sheffield aka Ryback.

We were all wondering why we were here but then Paul walked up to us and looked at all of us before speaking to us.

"Okay guys, since will be out with a torn meniscus he won't be in time for TLC. So it looks like you four guys will be making your in-ring debut at TLC instead of the Royal Rumble." Paul said pointing at Jon, Colby, Joe and I making us smile a little, well Joe just nodded.

"You guys will be in a four vs four TLC match but will be win by Pinfall or Submission." Making Jon, Colby, Joe and I excited for our in-debut.

Well, Joe just nodded...Man, Joe needs to chill the fuck out.

* * *

 **Smackdown, On-Screen:**

It was Daniel Bryan vs the World Heavyweight Champion, Big Show was down on the mat after Bryan kicked him in the face.

"The giant down again, can Daniel Bryan capitalize." Josh Matthews said, while in the ring, Bryan was looking around and went towards the north eastern turnbuckle.

"Daniel Bryan going for a home run, I can feel it." JBL was excited.

Daniel was about to climb the turnbuckle when he saw the Shield was down the northern stairs down towards ringside.

"Whoa, whoa John. I believe that was the members of the Shield." Josh said as Daniel was distracted enough, letting Big Show get up and chokeslam Bryan from the top rope then pinned him.

"Here is your winner, The Big Show!" Lillian Garcia announced as all four members of the Shield jumped the barricade, staring at the Big Show.

"If I was Big Show I'd get out of there." JBL said.

As Show got his hand raised and turned around he spotted the Shield and tensed ready for a fight before walking backwards.

"Get out of there Big Show, get out of there right now." JBL advised but Show couldn hear him.

Big Show exited the ring at the same time as the Shield entered the ring and quickly surrounded Daniel Bryan before circling him like black crows signaling death.

Then they suddenly jumped Bryan with kicks and punches.

"And this pack like mentality. The Shield circling and now beating down Daniel Bryan. What injustice did Daniel Bryan do here tonight John?" Josh asked JBL.

"He's associated with Kane, that's enough." JBL said.

 **BOOM!**

Speak of the Devil's Favourite Demon and he shall appear.

"And he comes Kane. We fight on friday night, let's just do it." JBL said.

Kane walked down the ramp as the Shield kicked Daniel down a couple of times, making sure he couldn't get up before staring down Kane.

"And here comes Kane, the other half of Team Hell No." Josh said as Kane entered the ring before gunning straight for the Shield members.

"And Kane wasting little time." Josh said but JBL quickly told him.

"But it's three on one."

Kane tried to overpower the four members but was quickly overwhelmed.

"Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, the mysterious member and here comes Seth Rollins." Josh commentated as all members of the Shield were practically swarming the Big Red Monster.

The four kicked Kane out of the ring but he landed on his feet, when Rollins went outside to meet him he was met with an uppercut. However he didn't get a moment's reprieve as he was overwhelmed again by the Shield.

"This is a mugging." Josh compared to which JBL agreed.

"You're right. And it's about to get even worse."

Roman Reigns and the unknown man stripped the announcer table clean as Rollins and Ambrose continued to attack Kane.

"Roman Reigns and that unknown man taking apart our table here." Josh commentated when Rollins and Ambrose dragged Kane towards Reigns who was standing to the side of the ring, while the fourth member got the steel steps and set them behind Reigns before walking backwards.

"Bomaye!" He shouted before running towards the steps and jumping off of them over Reigns head and clotheslining Kane at the same time the three men below triple powerbombed Kane forcing the announce table to break under the pressure.

The camera panned to each of the faces of the men but when the camera panned to the unknown man, it was shown his mask was down and his face was uncovered. The people in the audience or at home thought this wasn't anything new. However, one camera was able to catch Daniel's surprised face when he stared at the man's face.

"What crime did Team Hell No commit?" Josh asked rhetorically as the crowd were booing the four men.

"Chaos and bedlam at ringside." Josh said as the four men jumped back over the barricade and walked back up the stairs towards the backstage area.

* * *

 **Later:**

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **I hear Voices!**

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"So a little chaos at ringside." Josh started as Randy was getting his hand raised. "Resulting in Randy Orton delivering the RKO and the-Wait!" Josh cut himself off as a man in black jumped the barricade and grabbed Orton to pull him outside to the mat below.

"It's the unknown member of the Shield! He's attacking Randy Orton!" Josh shouted in surprise.

The man, now with his mask back up, attacked Orton with punches and kicks before picking him up and throwing him into the steel steps, making the crowd boo the masked man.

"What did Orton do to deserve this? What injustice is being committed here?" Josh asked to which JBL answered.

"He attacked the Shield alongside, Team Hell No and Ryback, did you think they weren't going to get payback?" JBL

The man then picked up Orton and threw him into the ring before shortly following him and entered the ring. The man quickly picked Orton up in a front facelock and hooking Orton's left arm with his right arm, before falling forwards onto his belly dragging Orton's face into the mat.

The crowd oohed the impact and the man stood up looking down at Orton before slowly raising his head to look at Kofi Kingston, who was at commentary for the match Orton was just in.

Then the man suddenly left the ring and jumped the barricade towards the top part of the arena.

* * *

 **Later:**

"Earlier today the Shield would offer up this video footage as we get to know a little bit more about these four individuals." Josh said before the screen turned towards a video of a locker room.

The camera was picked up by someone before the screen frantically cut between images of the locker room and the clothing of the four attackers before stopping on the dual haired one.

"I'm Seth Rollins." Then Roman grabbed the camera to face him.

"Roman Reigns."

The camera then cut to the middle man.

"I'm Dean Ambrose." The camera then was grabbed by the fourth man to the right of Seth Rollins.

"And my name is William Page." The man said with his mask down, finally revealing his name to the people watching WWE.

"What do we know about injustice?" Dean Ambrose asked rhetorically.

"We don't just know injustice." Seth Rollins said.

"We've lived it." Roman Reigns said shortly. The fourth man then grabbed the camera.

"Last monday, CM Punk was champion for over a year, 379 days to be exact how was this mythical milestone celebrated...with a lie detector test." The man said before Dean grabbed the camera and shouting at it.

"Welcome to consequences, Miz!" The camera was then grabbed by Rollins.

"Randy Orton took advantage of a young and defenceless Brad Maddox. Well welcome to payback Randy!" Seth shouted.

The camera turned to Reigns.

"We, shield the WWE from injustice." Reigns said, before Page grabbed the camera.

"Team Hell No." Page started before a dangerous smirk appeared on his face. "Nobody says no to the Shield." Ambrose took the camera back and made sure his face was the focus point.

"Ryback, you've been handed success on a silver platter, you've been handed fame and fortune. You've been put on a pedestal, well we've knocked you off of that pedestal! And we stopped you cold, welcome back to reality Ryback!" Ambrose shouted before Rollins started to talk.

"We don't work for anybody!" Rollins said before Page added.

"Not for Paul Heyman and his little champion and certainly not for the WWE. We work fr each other." Page finished and the group was silent.

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins."

"I'm Roman Reigns." The camera then panned to William Page with his dangerous smirk still on his face.

"And I am William Page, welcome to the Shield of justice." Ambrose then grabbed the camera to shout.

"At the TLC pay-per-view. Bring tables! Bring ladders! Bring chairs! The Shield brings the sword." The four men stared down the camera before dropping the camera and leaving. The promo ended when RAW went to commercial.

The Shield weren't seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Off-Screen, Hotel Car Park:**

Tomorrow was a sunny day and Jon, Joe, Colby and I quickly got dressed before walking towards the car park for our journey to the next town.

I suddenly started to walk faster staring at the three men before they stared back at me and themselves before running towards the car leaving me in the dust.

"Hey!" I shouted before running after them. Long story short I wasn't able to decide who got to put the music on. I had to listen to country music all the way to the next town, don't get me wrong I like country music but not for a several hour drive non-stop.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good or bad, please tell me? Or review, don't walk up to me in the middle of the street and say it was horrible. Just PM me or Review the story. Thank you.**

 **Does anyone know how to write romances cause I have no idea. I might do a romance part of the story but I don't trust myself to do it as I don't know how. Can someone teach me or give me pointers?**

 **BTW, people who don't know I've changed my character's finishers in chapter one (WWE Debut) so please look at that.**


	6. Retreat! And taking out the competition!

**On-Screen, RAW Main event:**

"And he got him!" King shouted as John Cena had just done the AA on Big Show.

The crowd was cheering slightly when the crowd and Lawler spotted Seth Rollins jumping the north western barricade and ran into the ring to attack Cena.

"Hey wait a minute that's Seth Rollins."Cole said as Rollins jumped on top of Cena to attack him with left and right fists.

Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and William Page were seen running down the other set of stairs.

"There's Roman Reigns, here comes the Shield." Cole commentated as the too jumped the barricade and attacked Cena.

"There were rumours all day that Dean Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns and William Page were here and they're now assaulting John Cena." Cole said.

"What injustice did Cena cause tonight?" Cole asked as Reigns had head butted Cena.

William Page pointed to the table in front of the announce table, to which Rollins and Ambrose nodded then exited the ring to grab it.

"A three on one assault after the punishment Cena went through with Big Show. Look out, get out of the way." Cole warned his fellow commentators as Rollins and Ambrose got the table and slid it into the ring.

Rollins set the table in the north eastern corner before Reigns left the ring shouting that he wanted a ladder.

However before he could even get his hands on one fire sprouted out of the stage to signal Team Hell No walking down to the ring.

"Daniel Bryan and Kane, Team Hell No, who along with Ryback and Randy Orton meet these guys sunday at TLC." The two entered the ring and brawled with all four members of the Shield.

John Cena tried to attack the Shield but Ziggler attacked him.

"Ziggler going after Cena." Cole said as Page was just leaning back on the eastern ropes amused by Ziggler and Cena.

"A wild frenzy scene." Cole described what was it front of him. Big Show annoyed by Cena earlier for giving him the AA attacked him.

"This whole thing has broken down and the Big Show." King commetated.

"Big Show as well, headbutts Cena." Lawler said.

Kane was driven to the floor as Reigns and Rollins were practically stamping on him, Cena was out from the headbut from Show and Daniel Bryan was still brawling with Ambrose.

 **It's a shame that they've, lost their head!**

"And here comes Sheamus." Cole said as the Celtic Warrior ran down the ramp into the ring to takedown Ziggler and pound on him with right fists while Page left the ring along with his Shield brothers.

"Sheamus has got to be careful, remember the no contact rule." Cole reminded the WWE TV audience. "Sheamus goes after Ziggler." Sheamus threw outside the ring and followed him while Big Show was stomping on Cena.

Big Show picked up John Cena and grabbed him by his throat, Show then picked Cena up only for John to get out of it and speared Big Show into the table in the corner.

""Big Show slammed into the table!" Cole shouted...again. "This is so chaotic and the Shield back into the ring." Reigns and Rollins attacked Kane while William and Ambrose attacked Bryan.

 **Feed! Me! More!**

The crowd cheered and the Shield looked straight at the ramp with annoyance clear on their faces.

"The monster Ryback." Cole said as Ryback picked up a nearby ladder and chucked it at Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns throwing them to the floor.

Ryback entered the ring and immediately spinebustered Rollins then meathook clothslined Page making him land on his neck making the crowd gasp a little.

Ryback then tried to powerbomb Ambrose but was interrupted by Reigns which forced Ryback to attack him instead.

"Ryback is a one man wrecking crew right now, taking it to the Shield." Jerry said. Kane joined the fray and hit Reigns a couple of times before attacking Ambrose.

Then all hell broke loose when everyone, apart from Sheamus and Ziggler, stood up and attacked someone. Fists and feet were flying everywhere with the crowd being excited at what they were watching.

"This is what tables, ladders and chairs is all about." Cole's statement was the last thing the people at home heard before the show went off the air.

* * *

 **Post RAW:**

The Shield members were over run when Cena clothslined Show out of the ring and attacked the Shield. William Page ran out of the ring and shouted to his brothers.

"Retreat!" The rest of the Shield heard him and left the ring and jumped the barricade towards backstage with Cena, Kane and Daniel Bryan standing victorious in the ring.

* * *

 **Smackdown, On-Screen:**

Smackdown had just come from commercial to find Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns beating down on Orton, who looked like he had been put through a table. While they were assaulting him Rollins could be heard shouting at the downed viper.

"Come on Randy! Where you at now?"

The three men stopped and allowed Page to squat beside Orton while staring at him with emotionless eyes.

"Next time, you want to anger us Viper. Make sure you prepare for the consequences." The four men then left, leaving Orton groaning in pain.

It was later announced that Randy Orton couldn't compete sunday at TLC.

* * *

 **After Commercials:**

After a commercial break the ring mat was now black with two black sofas inside it with the MizTv sign above them, when Miz brought out the WWE Tag Team Champions, Team Hell No.

"Daniel, I'll start with you since I've known you since you started in the WWE." Miz began. "How does it feel…?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… hold up. How did feel? Who are you, Oprah?" Daniel questioned getting some laughs from the crowd. "Kane and I have been in anger management for months, talking about our feelings and the time for talk is over. Now it's time for action. And on Sunday, all that anger that they say I have, will be unleashed with tables, with ladders, with chairs all over The Shield until they are lying in this ring, begging for the pain to stop!"

"And when they're begging, do you know what I'm gonna say to them, Miz?" Daniel asked him. "Do you know what I'm gonna say?"

"No I…" The Miz tried to speak but he was interrupted by his former student.

"I'm gonna say… No!" Daniel said. "No! No! No!" He screamed at the crowd as they started to chant 'yes' back at him but it was mostly quiet.

"The Shield made the biggest mistakes of their lives by attacking us because the end result is that Daniel and I are finally on the same page and that's bad news for everyone else. You see, now that Daniel has discovered his inner monster, we are unstoppable and we will use tables," Kane said.

"Yes!" Daniel shouted.

"We will use ladders!" Kane added

"Yes!" Daniel shouted again.

"We will use chairs!" Kane added...again.

"Yes!" Daniel shouted...again

"And we will love every single second of it!" Kane actually shouted that time.

Daniel Bryan started to chant 'Yes!' to which the crowd gladly followed along.

The titantron cut to a shot of a backstage area when the camera was picked up to show the four members of the Shield.

"I'm Dean Ambrose." Dean said, turning the camera towards him.

"Seth Rollins here." Rollins said as he moved his head into the centre of the screen, before the camera was grabbed by Reigns.

"Roman Reigns." The camera then turned to Page.

"And I am William Page."

"We are the Shield and we've been listening to you two making empty threats. If you want to find out what happens when you threaten the Shield, ask Randy Orton." Dean said before the camera was pulled towards Page.

"We break the people who do, we right the injustice they have caused. We show them that we will bring back the thing that the WWE has lost over the years. What was that Rollins?" Page asked his fellow Shield member.

"Justice! Justice is what the WWE is missing. It's what happened to Randy Orton. We are the harbingers of justice in WWE and you two, and Ryback are three of the main perpetrators of injustice and we have dealt with you swiftly and efficiently." Seth finished.

"Your actions, they've forced our hand." Reigns said shortly before Rollins started to talk.

"Danny boy! You think you're protected by that big monster Kane?" Rollins said before the camera was pulled by Page.

"Is that who we have to face at TLC? A goat of a man, who is too afraid to fight and hides behind his big red shepherd." Page finished making Daniel visibly mad.

"And what about you Kane? You went from a monster to a helpless victim. The Shield did that." Roman was proud of what he said and what his brothers did to the Big Red Monster.

The camera was again pulled to Page. "Is that who the Big Red Monster is now? A shepherd of a lost little goat or a Big Red Babysitter who's trying to take care of a child who's having a _temper tantrwum_." Page finished the last two words in a baby voice. The comments about Bryan made him madder than ever and Kane was getting mad about being called a babysitter and not a monster.

Before they could say anything Ambrose took the camera again.

"Just forty eight hours until you'll see the Shield brings the sword and justice will be served." Ambrose finished and that's when Kane talked into the mic.

"Why wait till sunday." Kane's comment made them laugh.

"Finally, something we agree on." Roman said with a smile before they dropped the camera and left the locker room.

Team Hell No got ready to fight and looked around the arena hoping to spot the four men to not get attacked from behind again.

"Here we go, here we go!" JBL laughed, knowing that their was going to be a fight tonight. "We're gonna see it on friday night."

Team Hell No looked around for sometime before spotting the four men standing in the skybox, looking down at them.

"There they are, there's the Shield." Josh said.

"Astute observation, of course that's the Shield." JBL said to Josh in a 'duh' tone.

The six men stared at each other before William nodded at the three men next to him, and they walked down with Ambrose and Rollins walk down one set of stairs, Reigns and Page walk down the other. During the walk down Page could be seen pulling his black half mask back up to cover his face.

"The Shield making their way down, they've already separated Randy Orton's shoulder tonight, what else will they do?" Josh asked. The Shield walked down the stairs for s little while before a song came through the sound system.

 **Feed! Me! More!**

The Shield stopped at glared at the entrance ramp, stopping in their tracks as Ryback walked to and entered the ring.

"Ryback, the man who teams with Team Hell No this sunday against the Shield. The Shield has stopped." Josh said as Ryback got a 'Feed Me More' chant going. The Shield looked at one another and the crowd before Page nodded his head back to the skybox. They nodded to him and walked back up the stairs to the dismay of the crowd.

JBL kept saying. "Forty eight hours they will not retreat, they still have the numbers advantage. Why don't they come down and face them now?"

"The Shield retreating and you're right John they won't have that luxury in Tables, Ladders and Chairs this sunday in Brooklyn."

* * *

 **TLC is the next chapter, so I'm going to be writing that so might be a longer wait then usual because it's harder to write a four on three TLC match in third person then it is in first person, so I might write it from William Page's point of view instead of third person like I normally do.**


	7. TLC 2012

**Okay this is the first time I've written a tag team match that goes pretty much 30 minutes, so if there's any mistakes please tell me.**

 **TLC, Off-Screen:**

Jon, Joe, Colby and Hayden were getting dressed in our gear when Hayden asked the three men.

"So what happened down in Florida?"

"Basically I was the NXT Champion and I needed to lose the championship, because it would be too much trouble and, I would be exhausted from too much traveling. They wanted me to be on the main roster and not going back to Florida, once every month." Colby said, making Hayden nod.

"I have to ask though, why didn't you go with us. You are a part of this group?" Colby asked. Hayden tensed a little, not sure how to respond and lied instead.

"I have no idea, I got told that I wasn't going to be down there because I wasn't a part of NXT or FCW like you guys were." Hayden's answer made the three guys confused but decided to drop it. When they were finished getting dressed for our match and decided to watch TLC, they got called when a backstage worker knocked on their door.

The four walked through the catering area, where fans go to get their food, when they were told to wait.

As they were waiting for our cue, Hayden saw that Colby and Jon had changed their gloves. Colby, now had the black gloves while Jon had black tape around his hands and wrists.

When we heard Ryback's music finish, we then heard the first lyrics we recorded for our theme song.

 **Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**

 **Shield!**

The heavy guitar, bass and drums filled the arena as we were then called to go into the arena. I breathed in and out before pulling my half mask up and walked out with Jon, Colby and Joe for our first match ever in WWE.

 **On-Screen:**

As the theme song of the Shield was playing the men in the ring and the crowd were staring at the northern part of the arena, at the four men in black. The difference between Team Hell No and Ryback and the crowd, was that the crowd were booing heavily, the men in the ring were just glaring at that side of the arena, waiting for their opponents.

"And the reaction is for the four men." Cole said as Justin Roberts started to announce the four men.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 932 pounds, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and William Page, The Shield!" The crowd booed a lot after Roberts announced the four men. The four men walked down, liking their chances. To them it was going to be an easy debut match. When they reached the last set of stairs William pulled down his half-mask.

"William Page leading the charge with Roman just behind him, while Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose on the other side." Cole commentated. "As they get set for their first ever match here in WWE, and it's, well no normal match up." Cole finished but started to talk again.

"It's tables, ladders and chairs. All of those things can be used in this match but for the first time ever this match will be decided by pinfall or submission, and wasting little time." The four men were attacked by Team Hell No and Ryback as soon as they jumped the barricade. With Kane attacking Reigns and William giving them a surprise attack, throwing William into the barricade. Daniel Bryan and Ryback slugging it out with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.

"And the brawl is on." Cole said.

"This is great." JBL said.

"Roman Reigns and Kane in front of us here, Page thrown into the barricade hard early in the brawl but has quickly got up." Cole said as Page quickly got up and started to help Roman with the Big Red Monster.

Daniel Bryan had thrown Rollins in the south barricade and was throwing Shoot Kicks into Rollins' chest. While Kane fought back and threw Page into the south eastern barricade then went to throw Reigns over the north eastern barricade. While Kane did that Ryback had Ambrose on the defensive as Ryback pushed Dean into the same barricade as Reigns.

"The Shield clams they are the Shield of Justice." Cole quoted as Kane tried to slam Roman's head into the steel steps but the powerhouse of the Shield blocked and forced Kane's head to steel steps.

Page then got up and helped Reigns deal with Kane, which meant punches and kicks were given to the Big Red Monster.

Page looked over to the other side of the ring and could see Ryback was dominating Dean. While William was looking over at Dean and Ryback, Kane had took stunned Reigns and forcibly spun Page around only to uppercut him with a right hand.

Page fell to the ground holding his jaw when he heard a slap like sound, he looked to see Ryback staring down Dean. Ryback advanced on Dean slowly, then Dean smiled a little before giving Ryback another chop to the chest making the crowd go 'Whoo'.

Dean tried again but it didn't accomplish anything but make Ryback smile before giving Dean his own chop to the chest that pushed Dean to the floor.

William then focused on Kane punching down Reigns then decided to help him instead of watching the two in the ring.

Page was able to stun Kane with a roundhouse kick to the back of Kane's head giving Reigns some time to recover. Kane was leaning on the barricade, holding his head, when William walked up to him to attack him with strong forearm strikes to the jaw of Kane.

After the tenth strike, William grabbed Kane's arm and irish whipped him into the steel post, knocking Kane to the floor. With Kane out Reigns and Page entered the ring to see Rollins had dealt with Bryan and jumped on top of Ryback.

The four men ganged up on Ryback but he powered out of it forcing Rollins to fall out of the ring onto the mats below. Ryback went to follow Rollins but when he went onto the apron Ambrose front dropkicked him off the apron.

Page, Reigns and Ambrose were talking to each other on what to do when Page noticed in the corner of his eye. Kane had brought a ladder into the match and was trying to push the ladder under the bottom rope into the ring, but it was dropkicked into his face.

"And Kane, the first person to introduce a ladder in this match." Cole said, Rollins entered the ring and quickly dropkicked the ladder into Kane's face, knocking the Devil's Favourite Demon to the floor.

After that Bryan entered the ring but was quickly swarmed on by the Shield. Daniel was pushed into the corner when William pointed towards the ladder to which Ambrose and Rollins nodded and walked over to the ladder.

The two picked up the ladder as Reigns and Page picked up Daniel Bryan to irish whip him into the ladder face first, causing the crowd to 'oooh'.

"Bryan face first into the ladder!" Cole shouted. Bryan rolled out of the ring and both Reigns and William turned around only to be clothslined by Ryback, causing him to roll out of the ring.

Page was disoriented from the clothesline as it happened quickly and from out of nowhere. He looked in the ring and spotted Dean and Seth being trapped by the ladder, so he looked under the ring and pulled out a steel chair before entering the ring to see Roman had the same idea. William and Roman, at the same time, drove the chair's into the ribs of Ryback, just as Ryback was about to drop the ladder on their two brothers for the second time.

"A chair being introduced by Roman Reigns and William Page. Guys do we have any information on this William Page guy?" Cole asked his colleagues.

"I don't have much Michael, but I do know that Page has wrestled all over the world, so maybe we'll see different styles being used tonight in this fight." JBL answered Cole.

Kane entered the ring and, almost stealth like, took Page's chair and drove the top into his ribs. Page dropped to the floor, with a yell, holding his ribs but was able to spot Bryan and Kane attacking his brother, Roman Reigns in the south eastern corner.

William stood up just as Kane had lent the ladder on the north western turnbuckles and was able to get Kane's attention by throwing kicks into Kane's leg. This proved ineffective however as Kane uppercutted him in the jaw again, and did a short irish whip into the ladder, forcing Page to lean on the ladder face first.

Next thing Page knew was something smashing into him causing pain to spawn all over his body. Then he felt the same pain again after he heard the crowd do a 'building up' chant **(1)**.

William fell to the floor and rolled out seemingly unconscious but he could hear the ref do a two count before he heard the crowd do a low 'twooooo'.

' _I guess one of the guys kicked out'_ Page thought to himself. When William pulled himself up he saw Kane smacking a chair in top of a ladder, which Rollins was in the middle of screaming in pain.

Page huffed in pain before climbing on top of the apron and grabbed the ropes. He jumped on the ropes and did a springboard knee strike to Kane's head stunning him, and saving Rollins.

William then saw Ambrose attack Kane with a chair before laying said chair down on the mat and DDTing Kane headfirst into it.

Page didn't know what happened next but he felt like a brick wall hit him, when William shook his head to clear the cobwebs he saw Ryback had entered the ring and forced Dean and Seth into the turnbuckles.

Ryback had a short burst of offense but was dealt with when Dean got Ryback to his knees to allow Seth to drive a ladder into Ryback's ribs.

Dean kept attacking Ryback with the ladder before Seth and Dean set the ladder like it was before. They then tried something stupid, and tried to irish whip Ryback into the ladder, however the muscle bound man forcibly stopped and pushed the two men to the floor face first.

Ryback was not done, as he then picked and irish whipped Dean and when Dean rebounded off the ropes, he ran into a sort of standing crossbody that didn't move Ryback but probably made Dean feel like he ran into a stone wall.

Ryback then did the same to Seth before setting Dean up into the turnbuckles opposite the ladder, which Seth tried to use to pull himself up. Ryback then irish whipped Dean into Seth causing him great pain from what his yell told the audience.

William then cringed when he saw his brothers get squashed by Ryback when he body splashed them. He then saw Ryback put the ladder down but William then attacked Ryback with rights and lefts forcing Ryback to walk backwards into the south eastern corner, protecting himself from the strikes.

William then switched it up by changing to knee strikes to Ryback's mid-section, however like before Ryback pushed Page away with force but when Page tried to attack Ryback again, he got clothslined causing Page to flip onto his stomach.

"Page turned inside out with that clothesline!" Cole shouted again.

Page didn't move for some time, which allowed Ryback had grabbed Dean and Seth before he double suplexed them onto the ladder.

When Page turned to his Shield brothers he couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw Dean's face. However his face relaxed into a fearsome scowl when he saw Ryback went for the double Shell Shock.

He got angry at the thought of seeing his brothers hurt and jumped Ryback attacking with right hands and so did Roman Reigns. The two went for Ryback's mid-section with punches, making Ryback drop Rollins and Ambrose.

"Well, Roman Reigns and William Page made sure Ryback can't stack Ambrose and Seth Rollins for the Shellshock." Cole said as the two kicked Ryback to the floor. Eventually Ambrose, who was pissed off and getting owned by Ryback, joined in and kicked Ryback rapidly.

"And just when think you've got the Shield on the ropes. These guys get the upper hand with the two on one, three on one, four on one edge." King said worriedly.

Dean, still pissed off, grabbed a nearby steel chair and smacked it across Ryback's side. Then Roman Reigns grabbed the ladder and threw it on top of Ryback. William looked to the announcer tables, he looked around to see that Team Hell No weren't anywhere near. He smirked before grabbing each of his brothers attention and pointed at the announcer tables. The others smirked as well and dragged Ryback out of the ring, Roman turned towards the spanish announce team and screamed at them.

"Get out fools, this is my table now!" Roman took apart the top off the table making the crowd stand up in anticipation.

"The spanish announcers having a rough night tonight, guys." Cole said to his fellow commentators. The Shield then picked up Ryback, then Roman unleashed a primal scream.

"They're going for that powerbomb again." Cole said.

William got the steel steps and pulled them to just behind Roman Reigns, William got into a running position and waited till his three Shield brothers picked Ryback up. When they did William ran towards the steps and jumped off of them, over Roman before clotheslining Ryback at the same time Roman, Seth and Dean powerbombed Ryback.

"Through the announce table, that devastating Clothesline Triple Powerbomb!" Cole shouted, as the crowd had come unglued.

"The monster Ryback, laid to waste at the hands of the Shield." Cole added as JBL was almost in shock.

As the Shield were taking a break William noticed Daniel Bryan running towards them and quickly ran out of the way, however his fellow Shield brothers weren't as lucky. Daniel Bryan jumped in between the ropes to land on top of Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins.

William was annoyed at this cave man, taking out his brothers and jumped Daniel Bryan. Which made some hardcore wrestling fans cheer. The two founding fathers of ROH were duking it out, quickly trading punches. Which hardcore wrestling fan wouldn't think this was a dream match?

"Page and Bryan, trading punches!" Cole said.

The two rolled into the ring still punching each other, and when they stood straight up, William pushed Bryan away and the two had a staredown. Suddenly William unleashed strikes from his fists and legs to Daniel, making Bryan try and cover up. William's offence trapped Bryan on the ropes, near the announce tables.

"William Page teeing off on Bryan." Cole said. Roman, Dean and Seth saw that Page was holding off Bryan, so they decided to help him by dragging Daniel out of the ring. Roman, Seth and Dean swarmed on Bryan, getting revenge for the Suicide Dive. William was walking to the middle of the ring towards the rope when he heard Kane's yells.

"Kane trying to even things up, it's now three on two." Cole said.

While Kane and Reigns were fighting outside, Daniel threw Rollins inside and Bryan continued his fight with William, however the fight was in Bryan's favour as he was able to kick Page down to his knees. Daniel quickly shoot kicked Page in the head, before grabbing a steel chair and smacking it twice over the back of Rollins.

While this was going on Dean got a table from under the ring and dropped it on the ring apron but saw Bryan, about to hit Rollins for a third chair shot. Dean ran into the ring and clothslined Daniel to the mat, Bryan also dropped the steel chair. Ambrose then picked Bryan up before quickly throwing Daniel face first into the chair.

"See guys, this is the problem. Anytime somebody gets any momentum going, the Shield has got too many guys." Cole said as Seth checked William.

"You alright?" Seth asked his Shield brother, William silently nodded. Seth just layed on the bottom rope holding his back in pain.

Ambrose wasn't done and picked Bryan up but had the chair across Bryan's back, he then scoop slammed Bryan on the chair causing Daniel to cry out in pain. Seth joined in and grabbed another chair before hitting Bryan with the chair.

William was able to get onto his feet, he looked at the table on the other side of the ring. He grabbed Seth's attention and pointed to the table, Seth saw the table and nodded. Knowing what Page was thinking, the two grabbed the table before unclipping the legs and setting them into place. The two flipped the table and carried it over to the turnbuckles, only to put the table on the top rope, face up and in front of the turnbuckle.

When they were done William exited the ring, to help Roman with keeping Kane down for the count. Meanwhile in the ring Dean and Seth irish whipped Daniel face first into the table, that was set up on the top rope.

"And Daniel Bryan, oh man, chin-first." Cole stopped as the video of Daniel Bryan going chin-first into a table, spoke for itself.

Dean and Seth had an idea. They put Daniel Bryan on top of the table before following him, the crowd like before stood up in anticipation. Rollins and Ambrose grabbed Daniel into a double suplex position. William and Roman looked at the two from outside.

"The hell are they doing?" William asked Roman, who shrugged.

They entered the ring just in time to see Ambrose and Rollins superplex Daniel Bryan off the table. Roman quickly went for the pin as William checked on Ambrose and Rollins.

 **One! Tw-**

"And Kane breaks the pin." Cole said.

Kane leaned on the northern ropes when Roman went for a clothesline, however Kane pulled the ropes down making Reigns fall out of the ring. William started to strike Kane in the legs and mid-section with kicks and forearms.

William took two steps back and delivered a roundhouse kick to Kane's head, the crowd cringe a little. Kane stumbled to the corner as Seth and Ambrose dealt with him while William went to check on Reigns. Dean and Rollins then irish whipped Kane into the table, shoulder-first.

William exited the ring, checking to see if he was injured when he saw Seth land next to him, he looked in the ring and saw Kane jump from the table and hit Dean with a flying clothesline. Kane stood to his feet and, as Roman entered the ring, punched Reigns numerous times before irish whipping Roman to the turnbuckle and clotheslining him. Kane did the irish whip-clothesline combo again to the turnbuckles opposite. Reigns stumbled forwards and walked into a sidewalk slam by Kane.

The Big Red Monster went for a pin but it was quickly broken up by Ambrose, as the replay showed the flying clothesline, Ambrose got a chair and set it up. He just smirked cockily to the crowd and went to DDT Kane into it. However Kane reversed it and grabbed Ambrose by the throat, he then chokeslammed Ambrose back first onto the chair.

"Chokeslam through a chair!" Cole shouted. Kane then went for a pin but it was broken up by William Page smacking a kendo stick across Kane's back.

"And now Page, with a kendo stick whacking Kane like he was a fly." JBL said.

William started to target Kane's left leg, using a kendo stick-side kick combo. William went for an overhead strike but he was grabbed by the throat.

"Kane, going for a chokeslam again...and Roman! Roman saves Page." Cole said as indeed Roman did do that, hitting Kane with strikes but Kane fought back and clothslined Reigns over the top rope. Kane turned around to see William about to smack the kendo stick, Kane grabbed William by the throat and threw him over the top rope.

Kane saw Reigns was on his feet and went to attack him, however Rollins ran up behind Kane and chop blocked Kane's left leg. The Big Red Machine hopped a little on his right leg, while holding his left one, and stopped in front of the timekeeper's area. Roman had walked a little away before turning towards Kane before running straight at him, then Roman speared Kane through the barrier, straight into the timekeeper's area.

The crowd cried out in surprise and praise even started a widely known chant.

 _ **This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!**_

"I told you Brooklyn may not be big enough for this fight." JBL cried out happily.

"Our timekeeper, Mark Yeaton just woke up." Cole joked.

Seth quickly grabbed Roman out of the rubble, Seth and William got anything: The barrier, chairs, anything to put on top of Kane. Burying the Big Red Monster.

As Roman, Seth and William looked at their work, they heard the crowd pop suddenly. They were confused at first but they turned to the ring to see Daniel had Ambrose in the Omoplata-Crossface.

"And look at this, the Yes Lock! The Yes Lock! Will Ambrose tap!" Cole shouted but did correct himself. "That should be the No Lock by Daniel Bryan."

Seth tried to break the submission but, with quickness, Daniel trapped Seth in the No Lock and when Roman broke the submission. Reigns was locked in the No Lock.

"With Reigns tap out?!" Cole shouted.

It turns out Reigns didn't tap as William did a small knee strike to Daniel's head making the crowd and the commentators cringe badly.

"And Page with a knee to Daniel's head!" Cole shouted.

William punched Bryan in the head numerous times before grabbing the broken chair, and hitting Daniel with it. William then threw the chair down and picked up Bryan, he quickly locked on a front facelock and hooked Daniel's near arm. He looked at the chair, before thinking on how to keep Daniel down. William walked towards the chair, dragging Bryan with him, till Daniel's face was above the chair.

William looked at the crowd for a few seconds before lifting his leg, his leg snapped backwards and he fell forwards driving Bryan's face into the chair. The crowd again cringed and were vocal about it.

 _ **Ohhh!**_

"Ohh!" Cole cringed as well.

Dean quickly went for the pin but was grabbed by a recovered Ryback, who pulled Ambrose out of the ring.

"Ambrose for the win and Ryback's back in it." Cole said.

"What?" King's shocked scream was high-pitched. Ryback entered the ring and called the rest of the Shield to come for it.

Seth answered the call first but was pushed upwards for a back body drop, then Reigns went to hit Ryback with a steel chair however Ryback ducked the chair. Ryback turned around and booted the chair into Reigns' face, knocking the powerhouse of the Shield down.

William rushed the big man but was picked up and thrown down for a spinebuster, William rolled away and Seth went to attack Ryback, but he was taken down by a powerslam.

 _ **Feed me more! Feed me more! Feed me more! Feed me more!**_

Ryback picked Seth back up only to lift him for a military press, Ryback spotted Ambrose outside so Ryback threw Rollins on top of Dean, making the two drop to the mat below.

"That 200 pound plus guy just looked like a toy." JBL said.

Ryback went to Reigns and picked him up for a spinebuster, Ryback then picked up a chair and chucked it down in the middle of the ring.

"Forget injustice. Ryback has come for justice." Cole confusingly said.

Ryback pulled Roman to his feet, dragged him towards the middle of the ring, and put Roman's head between his legs. Ryback then went to powerbomb Reigns but he was stopped by William and Dean.

The two attacked Ryback with punches and kicks, Ambrose ran into the ropes while Ryback roughly pushed William away, like he was a fly, and speared Ambrose.

"What a tackle." Cole said

"Almost cut Dean Ambrose in half." Lawler added his two cents in.

Ryback then went to a corner, and had Ambrose in his sights. He pumped his arms making the crowd start to chant.

 **Feed me more! Feed me more! Feed me more! Feed me more!"**

When Ambrose was standing up Ryback sprinted at Ambrose and nearly took Dean's head off with a meathook clothesline. The crowd cheered but did boo when William gave Ryback a roundhouse kick to the head. Ryback dropped backwards into the ropes but quickly bounced off them and viciously meathook clothslined William.

Ryback looked at the hard camera before shouting, even the crowd joined in.

 **Finish it!**

Ryback grabbed Dean and William, stood them up and put them in a familiar hold.

"Ryback setting up Ambrose and Page for Shell Shock." Cole said as Ryback picked both men up and started to march around the ring to a ecstatic crowd.

"Ryback, triumphantly marching around the ring." Cole said. Ryback stopped to stare at the hard camera again before running forwards, he then fell backwards causing William and Dean to smack the mat on the way down.

"Shell Shock, to Page and Ambrose. Here's the cover by Ryback." Cole commentated as Ryback covered Ambrose for the pin. When the referee reached a two count, Reigns and Rollins both broke it up.

"And the Shield stays alive. Absolutely incredible." Cole said as his respect for the four guys was growing.

"This is one of the most brutal battles I've ever seen. And it will not end." Lawler said with his respect growing as well.

Ryback threw Rollins and Reigns out of the ring, the three men fought towards the stage area, and even got a replay when Ryback charged Reigns with a tackle, knocking roman down to the concrete floor.

In the ring, William and Dean were able to get to their feet. William saw the Roman and Seth struggling with Ryback, he looked at Dean before pointing at the stage. Dean nodded and exited the ring with a chair in hand, William however was sitting cross legged looking at his Shield brothers.

"And look at this, William directing traffic like a pack leader." Cole said.

"Well, we always said these guys had a pack like mentality, and every pack has an alpha. Maybe William Page is the alpha of the Shield." JBL countered.

As they were talking Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose had taken control of Ryback, so they laid Ryback on the table when Seth looked up at a ladder nearby, and the crowd cheered knowing what Rollins was going to do.

"Oh no." JBL said, unsure that what this 'rookie' was going to do was good for him. Seth climbed the ladder while Dean and Roman kept Ryback on the table.

"Seth Rollins, climbing to the top of the ladder." Cole started. "Ambrose and Reigns talking trash to Ryback, and Page watching all of this like a hawk." Cole summarized.

When Seth was high on the ladder, he shouted down to Reigns and Ambrose to go back to the ring to help win the match. They looked at each other and nodded hesitantly before doing so but at a slow pace, as well as holding their injured bodies.

William turned to see Daniel Bryan crawling towards the centre of the ring, he slowly and methodically walked towards the downed man. He was about to say something when he heard a massive crash like sound. William turned slightly to see Ryback on the ladder but no Seth Rollins.

 **Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!**

William exited the ring quickly and practically ordered Roman and Ambrose to finish the match, while William jogged down the ramp. When William reached Ryback, the 'Alpha of the Shield' kicked Ryback in the mid-section. Keeping Ryback down, when he was sure Ryback was down, William checked on Seth. While in the ring Roman and Dean had picked the table up from the ropes. They set it up in front of the turnbuckle and Reigns sat on the top turnbuckle, Ambrose had Bryan in a belly to back suplex position. Instead of throwing Bryan backwards however, Dean picked Bryan up so the short man was sitting on Roman's shoulders.

"Oh, look at...No, no no no. They're gonna go for a powerbomb through the table." Cole said.

Roman then stood up on the second rope before jumping away from the turnbuckle and powerbombing Daniel Bryan through the table. Reigns quickly covered Bryan.

 **One! Two! Three!**

"The winners of this match, The Shield!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd didn't know whether to cheer or boo the four men. Reigns and Ambrose held each other up so they could walk towards the stage area, where William was able to get Rollins out of the rubble.

"The Shield winning their first match here in WWE and as Seth Rollins tweeted earlier, tonight they changed the world." Cole said, shocked that these 'rookies' were able to beat Team Hell No and Ryback.

Reigns and Ambrose walked over to Rollins and Page, shocked at the sight of their Shield brother through the table. William and Reigns were able to get Rollins to his feet, but he couldn't walk under his own power.

"There were a lot of questions coming into this. Could the Shield go toe to toe with these three men, in a TLC match? Nonetheless, all those questions have been answered." Cole said, as the crowd gave all seven men a standing ovation. The Shield glared at Ryback before leaving through the curtain.

 **Off-screen:**

When Hayden, Jon, Joe and Colby were backstage, one of the WWE doctors rushed towards them to make sure Colby didn't have a major injury. About a five, maybe ten minute check up the doctor gave Colby a clean bill of health.

After the doctor checked on Colby, all four guys were in the locker room, now changed in casual clothing, with Hayden wearing black jeans, converse and a tapout t-shirt. All four men decided about celebrating their debut, by getting drunk as hell.

They entered the pub, which is what Hayden keeps calling it and somehow got into an argument with Jon over the naming of the bar.

"It's a tavern! How hard is it for you to understand?" Jon asked Hayden, who sighed in annoyance.

"Last time I checked, we english people had _pubs_ way before you americans did. So by technicality it is called a pub!" Hayden argued.

"Children. Be quiet." Joe interrupted their...debate in a 'Father' toned voice.

Jon and Hayden both pouted childishly. "Yes, Dad."

Colby and Joe just chuckled at the two's antics before entering the pub/bar, quickly followed by Jon and Hayden...who were still arguing.

 **(1)It's basically when the crowd does a low 'ohhhhhh' but the sound gets louder and louder. I don't know what it's actually called but I call it the 'Building Up' chant. Mostly because the sound builds up...Get it?**

 **Shield lineup:**

 **Dean Ambrose = Brawler**

 **Seth Rollins = Aerialist**

 **Roman Reigns = Powerhouse**

 **William Page = Striker**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Okay, since the WWE Network doesn't have Main Event and Superstars in the years of 2012, and 2013, I won't be writing the shows. Just imagine William was there.**

 **For reference for what my character is now wearing: A black, long-sleeve tee, black SWAT Vest, black army cargo jeans tucked into black army boots with black fingerless gloves. Around his nose and lower face is a black half-mask that he wears all the time on-screen until mentioned.**

 **Also I've retconned my character's body type mostly because I wasn't happy with the way I imagined Hayden/William, so sorry if it pisses some people off.**

* * *

 **RAW Slammy Awards**

 **On-screen:**

It was just after John Cena was awarded the 'Superstar of the Year' award, however John gave the trophy to Flair out of respect, when CM Punk came out. Punk insulted Cena and anyone who voted for him was stupid, calling Cena a loser just like everyone in Philadelphia. Flair had enough of Punk's insults and challenged CM Punk to a match.

CM Punk accepted the challenge and entered the ring, hopping on one leg. Punk got the quick advantage by using his crutch, breaking it across Ric Flair's back. However Flair poked CM in the eyes, causing the WWE Champion to fall out of the ring, then Ric grabbed Heymen by the legs and locked in the Figure 4 Leglock.

The crowd cheered the legend, Flair let go of the submission to grab a microphone to talk about his time in Philly and how he wanted to die, in Philadelphia or with a woman from Philadelphia.

Ric went on to say thank you to the city before he was interrupted.

 **Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Liama! Delta!**

 **Shield!**

The spotlight's looked at the northern stairs to see all four members of The Shield walked into the arena, and they stopped at the top of the stairs, glaring down at the Nature Boy. The Shield was wearing the same attire they wore yesterday, even William had the same blank, black half mask.

"Nature Boy better leave." JBL said, knowing what The Shield were thinking of doing.

However Ric Flair wasn't going to back down from these four 'kids'.

"Come on down boys." Ric told the four men walking down the stairs.

"That group are The Shield: Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and William Page." Cole reminded the tv audience as RAW went to commercial.

* * *

 **During commercial:**

The Shield walked down the stairs and reached the barrier, they jumped the barricade but red fire sprouted from the ring posts forcing The Shield to stop in their tracks. The crowd cheered as Team Hell No ran down the ramp to immediately jump The Shield.

William shouted a order at Dean, who nodded. Ambrose entered the ring and started fighting with Flair as Team Hell No fought with Rollins, Reigns and Page.

* * *

 **After Commercials:**

The show came back with the image of Dean in the corner, being punched and chopped by Ric Flair. Daniel Bryan was fighting with Seth Rollins while Kane was fighting with Reigns and Page.

"My god look at this. Look at this." Lawler's voice became high pitched, showing his surprise.

"And we're back with on Monday Night RAW, and a brawl has erupted in front of us. Team Hell No coming to the aid of the Nature boy." Cole commentated.

Roman and William took control of Kane, able to both irish whip the Big Red Monster into the barricade. In the ring, Ric Flair was decked by Ambrose, and the Nature Boy fell to the ground on his back. The crowd booed Ambrose, who was trash talking Flair. Dean then saw Bryan able to take control, and decided to help his Shield brother.

"And Dean Ambrose taking out Flair, that allows him to turn his attention to Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins on the other side of the ring." Cole said.

Dean attacked Bryan from behind allowing Rollins to take a breather, when Daniel was down Ambrose looked towards William and the two nodded at each other before switching enemies. William went to Daniel and Ambrose went to Kane.

"And again John, this is that pack of wolves mentality." Cole said to JBL who nodded.

William and Seth were talking to each other, and Rollins ran over to Kane, so he could help take the Big Red Machine down. William stood over Daniel Bryan and picked the shorter man up, Page then took a step back before delivering numerous shoot kicks to Bryan's chest.

"Page taking apart Daniel Bryan with those vicious kicks." Cole noticed. Daniel fell to his knees but he wasn't allowed a reprieve as William, wanting revenge for last night, gave Bryan a roundhouse kick to the head. The crowd gave a loud 'ohhh' as Bryan fell to the floor.

William turned to see Ambrose and Rollins in the ring glaring at Flair while Reigns was removing the top part of the announce table. Flair was pulled out of the ring by Rollins and Ambrose, then the two held up Flair as Roman scream at the crowd.

"No, not to Flair." Cole begged the four men but they didn't care about, they just wanted to destroy the old man.

 **Feed! Me! More!**

The crowd cheered as Ryback walked quickly down the ramp towards The Shield.

"Here comes Ryback! Ryback, ruining the plans of The Shield." Cole said. Ryback walked around the ring when Ambrose rushed Ryback, however Dean was picked up easily and thrown into the barricade. The rest of The Shield then swarmed Ryback but was pushed away roughly, Kane was able to get back up and uppercut Rollins. William went to attack Ryback but was speared by Goldberg look-a-like.

"Oh!" Cole cringed. Ryback walked over to Rollins, who crawled towards the announce table. Ryback picked Rollins up for a military press, making the crowd cheer loudly, before dropping Seth torso first on the announce table.

The crowd was roaring at this point, cheering and chanting.

"Rollins! Off the announce table!" Cole exclaimed. Ambrose and Reigns escaped over the barricade as Ryback continued to beat on Rollins.

"The numbers are even now" JBL said.

Eventually Rollins was able to get over the barricade, right in the middle of the audience, but just as he did, Page was coming too.

By that point Team Hell No and Ric Flair were in the middle of the ring, he tried to escape but was grabbed by Kane and Bryan. They dragged him into the middle of the ring as Ryback entered the squared circle. At this point William realised what happened and slowly gave the four men a glare.

"You've got nowhere to run now boy!" JBL laughed. Standing up, Page just shrugged and superkicked Ryback, stunning the beast of a man. Team Hell No immediately jumped the Shield member with clubbing blows and swift punches.

"Now you know how it feels!" Cole screamed. Team Hell No pushed William down but the Alpha of The Shield was able to knee Bryan straight in the sternum, making the shorter man lose his breath. Bryan stumbled backwards while Kane grabbed William by his throat, ready to give him a chokeslam. However he didn't spot Roman run back into the ring and delivered a massive uppercut to Kane. As the Big Red Monster was stunned, the two Shield members quickly ran towards the barricade and retreated back up the stairs, knowing that they were out numbered.

After a few seconds, Kane, Daniel and Ryback were able to get to their feet. The crowd cheering the four men as Ric Flair's music hit. The veteran shook each man's hand that came to his aid and thanked them.

* * *

 **Smackdown 18/12/12**

 **On-screen:**

It was the first match of the night with Sin Cara vs Damien Sandow, Cody Rhodes in his corner. Though he doesn't have his mind on it, Sin Cara was worried for his teammate Rey Mysterio. He wasn't at the gorilla position nor was he at ringside to cheer him on.

Sin Cara had just performed a Tope Suicida onto Sandow and Rhodes, he got back into the ring and tried to get the crowd pumping when he spotted four familiar people walking down the northern steps.

"What's this?" Cole was confused on why Sin Cara was focusing on Sandow when he looked down on the monitor and saw The Shield walk down the steps.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Cole repeated himself.

"Things just picked up." JBL had a smile on his face. The Shield crossed the barricade with William, with his face mask down, grabbing something from his back pocket.

Rey Mysterio's lucha libre mask.

He stared at it for a minute before chucking it into the ring.

"I wonder where your partner is, eh amigo!?" William shouted.

Sin Cara picked up the mask to see it was Mysterio's.

"That certainly explains what happened to Mysterio." Cole said. Sin Cara quickly pointed at the Shield and was ready to question them but was attacked by Sandow with his finisher.

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **HALLELUJAH!**

Damien and Cody moved as fast as they could out of the arena as The Shield entered the ring. Sin Cara look around to see the advancing team, he couldn't defend himself as Ambrose violently unleashed blows to Sin Cara's head.

"It was The Shield that attacked Rey Mysterio, perhaps in the backstage area." Cole suggested. Now all members of The Shield kicked Sin Cara down, the crowd booing around them. Roman put his foot on Sin Cara's neck while roaring.

"It's a pack of predators. I don't know what injustice has been but they believe some injustice has occurred, and they're here to correct it." JBL said as Reigns gave Sin Cara a massive headbut that sent the mexican wrestler flying backwards.

William and Dean dragged Sin Cara to the corner as Rollins climbed to the top rope.

"Grab his leg!" William barked at Reigns, who silently did so, grabbing Sin Cara's right leg and pulling it. Giving Rollins a target, Ambrose grabbed ahold of the mexican wrestler so he wouldn't move out of the way. Cole, Matthews and JBL were arguing on why The Shield were doing this when Bradshaw asked a question.

"Why don't you go up there and ask The Shield?!"

Seth launched from the top rope and gave a knee drop to Sin Cara's leg. The mexican wrestler clutched his right knee with painful shouts coming from his mouth. The Shield just stood around the ring, revelling in their actions.

"Another message sent." Then Cole had to add "Hey, they can call themselves what they want but they're nothing but a bunch of vigilantes, a bunch of thugs." Cole finished as replay showed the knee drop.

The Shield slowly left the ring and stood by the barricade, satisfaction on their faces.

"Bye Sin Cara!" Rollins taunted at the man and the four men left.

 **Later:**

As Brodus Clay picked up the win against Brad Maddox by doing a splash, he celebrated in the ring and called to his dancers to come in the ring, when he was struck from behind by The Shield.

"Wait a minute!" Cole cried out. The Shield then stomped and kicked Brodus Clay, with a few added punches mixed in.

"Yeah, they sent Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio to the hospital here in Pittsburgh." Cole said as Reigns gave a loud war cry with William standing behind him on the apron. Rollins and Ambrose lifted Brodus onto Reigns shoulders, Page then released his own war cry.

"BOMAYE!"

William springboarded off the ropes and clotheslined Brodus as the three men threw the large man down for a Quadruple Powerbomb Clothesline. Reigns roared in Brodus' face as The Shield, again revelled in their actions.

"The Shield continues to prey on WWE Superstars. And it's becoming apparent, at least to me, that there is no rhyme or reason for these assaults." Cole continued to badmouth The Shield as they left the ring and the arena.

The Shield weren't seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later, RAW 30/12/12**

 **Off-Screen:**

I walked into the locker room with a sigh, the past couple weeks I've just been waiting for an opportunity to start wrestling again. Just going to the gym for the past couple of weeks has been a bit boring. Though it did wonders for my cardio and endurance.

Hearing the door open, I turned to see Joe, Jon and Colby walk in with their bags.

"So you guys going to celebrate new year's?" I asked. Jon, Joe and Colby looked at each other, almost silently having a conversation before nodded ing to each other.

Jon turned to me with a laidback smile. "Yeah, I know this awesome bar somewhere downtown. They sell the best drinks, and apparently it's ladies night tonight!" I just stared at Jon, not even sure how to react.

"I'll pass thanks." I said simply, pulling my gear from the bag, I walked into a spare changing and began to change when I heard Jon talk again.

"How are you passing this up?!" Well shout is more appropriate. "It's ladies night! Ladies night! Is this an english thing 'cause I swear you guys get drunk every single night." Jon complained but it just brought a smile to my face. I exited the room to allow one of the other guys to change. Joe silently walked into the changing room with his gear.

I just continued to argue with Jon. "I'll have you know that only dumb teenagers get drunk every single night. The responsible ones like me, and maybe Colby and Joe." I heard a 'Hey!' from the two I just mentioned. "Don't get drunk every night. Besides I don't drink, I'm like Brooks. No drugs, no alcohol, no smoking." I said with a smug look on my face. Jon's face?

Showing nothing but betrayal.

"How could you say that? I was just starting to like you." I swear I could see tears in Jon's eyes.

"The last time I got drunk, I heatbutted some guy, which caused a fight, causing me to spend the night in prison." I said with a shrug, not caring. Jon's face was now filled with, what I think, respect.

"My respect for you is now back." Jon grew another laidback smile, causing my to scoff. I heard Colby laugh a little before Joe walked out in his gear.

"Yeah, I can go out tonight...but no drinking abundantly." Joe warned us while staring at Jon, who looked like his whole world just burned down.

"But..but...but getting drunk." Jon moaned childishly making everyone laugh at him.

 **On-Screen:**

It was Dolph Ziggler vs Sheamus in a competitive bout, Sheamus using his strength, Ziggler using his quickness and agility to stand toe to toe with the Celtic Warrior.

Knowing that Ziggler need help, AJ Lee's enforcer Big E Langston grabbed Sheamus while the referee checked in Dolph. This distraction allowed the Show-Off to try for a Zig-Zag, but Sheamus had grabbed him by the hair and threw him over the top rope. Langston was able to catch him mid-air, put Ziggler on his feet and glare at Sheamus.

"Good catch, that was impressive." Lawler himself was in awe of the enforcer's strength.

Big E Langston and Sheamus glared at each other. Langston slowly walking up to the ring, with his enemy beckoning him on. Before Langston could even enter the ring Sheamus was jumped from behind by The Shield.

"The Shield! Attacking Sheamus! Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns and Page." Cole listed off as the four men continued to punch Sheamus.

Eventually Sheamus was able to lick and headbutt Rollins, Ambrose and Page away, even throw Reigns over the top rope.

"Ziggler and Big E Langston content to let The Shield do their dirty work." Lawler noticed as indeed the two men and one woman retreated back up the ramp. The crowd cheered but were quickly silenced when Page delivered a jumping knee strike to Sheamus' head, stunning the Celtic Warrior.

"A knee to face! A Spear!" Cole exclaimed as Reigns rammed his shoulder in Sheamus' stomach. The four men quickly took advantage and continued to attack Sheamus while he was down.

"It's just impossible to get the upper hand when it's four on one." Lawler sounded sad for Sheamus.

"They are like feral dogs." Cole compared the group. William gave a quick thumbs up and pointed to Sheamus. Roman gave a sadistic smirk and roared in the air. William exited onto the apron, as Rollins and Ambrose lifted Sheamus onto Roman's shoulders.

"Oh no, oh no! How many superstars have they taken out with this?" Cole said as William roared 'Bomaye!' and delivered a springboard clothesline.

"A Quadruple-Bomb!" Cole coined as the four men stood in victory of the fallen Celtic Warrior.

"The Shield sent out an ominous tweet earlier that said, "Justice lives in our hearts, and we will not be held down another second. Believe in righteousness. Believe in hope. We're changing the game. Believe in The Shield." Cole quoted when the show went into commercial.

 **Later, On-Screen:**

 **Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**

 **Shield!**

Guitar, bass and drums roared through the arena as the four men strutted down the arena; Rollins and Ambrose on the right, Page and Reigns on the left. Their emotions still high from the beat down they gave Sheamus earlier.

"There is The Shield, Rollins and Ambrose there. Page and Reigns on the other side. For the first time ever, The Shield will be in a match here on RAW." Cole said as Justin Roberts announced the group.

"This is a 3-on-1 Handicap match, set for one fall. Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 932 pounds. Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and William Page. The Shield!" The crowd booed as the four men entered the ring. William took of his half mask and threw it outside the ring.

"You notice how the atmosphere changes when these four men make their way through the audience here on Monday Night RAW. This match tonight, The Shield, 3-on-1 versus Ryback. Next on RAW." Cole said as the show went to commercial.

* * *

 **After Commercial:**

"We back on RAW with these four men that are never in a festive mood despite the holiday Shield." Cole welcomed the TV audience back as the screen showed Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose standing in the ring.

William was just sitting crossed legged on the top turnbuckle, closest to the hard camera, behind them while crossing his arms. Almost knowing that they came back from commercial, William jumped down from the turnbuckle and started to strategize with his brothers in arms.

 **Feed! Me! More!**

Ryback walked onto the stage, the crowd cheering. His did his posing and was announced.

"And their opponent. From Sin City, Weighing in at 291 pounds. Ryback!"

The muscle bound man walked down the ring with confidence in his body language.

"His is a 3-on-1 handicap matchup made by our managing supervisor, Vickie Guerrero, at the suggestion by WWE Champion, CM Punk." Cole recapped as the four men quickly exited the ring and flew into Ryback, fists first.

"The Shield wasting little time. They just want to maul Ryback. This match hasn't even started and, like that pack of wolves mentality, The Shield are attacking Ryback." Cole commentated as The Shield used their numbers advantage to push Ryback towards the back left steel steps.

In a surprising amount of strength Ryback threw Rollins into the barricade, punched Ambrose away, tripped up Reigns. Finally, he grabbed Page and launched the englishman into the ring.

"Ryback, controlling The Shield." Cole said.

William stood up and saw Ryback going for a double leg takedown. Quickly, William was able to block it by grabbing Ryback in a front face headlock, and sprawled. When Ryback was on his hands and knees, clearly surprised that he was blocked.

The crowd 'oohed!' when William kneed Ryback in the head repeatedly.

"Page blocking Ryback with knees to the head! Rollins crawling back into the ring as does Ambrose and Reigns." Cole said. "You just know that CM Punk is is back their knowing that next week, if he's medically cleared, that he has to face Ryback in a TLC match." He finished as the four men continued their assault on Ryback.

Suddenly the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus ran down the ring.

"Look at this! Look at this! Sheamus was attacked earlier tonight and now, he's looking for some revenge."

Sheamus slid into the ring, taking down Roman with a quick takedown, but William stamped on Sheamus' attack with a massive knee to his face.

Knowing that Sheamus will be stunned, Dean and Roman attacked Sheamus, while Page and Rollins made sure Ryback stayed down.

"Sheamus, throwing himself into the fray, but the numbers game always wins." Lawler said.

"Yeah, that's what The Shield is all about." Cole agreed. "They claim it's all about justice, that 2013 is going to be the year of The Shield." The Shield simultaneously started to choke Sheamus and Ryback when a familiar song started.

 **I Hear Voice In My Head!**

The crowd jumped to their feet and cheered as The Shield all looked towards the entrance with looks of disbelief.

"The Viper is back!" Cole shouted. "Randy Orton! Who had his shoulder separated by The Shield is coming to get himself some!"

When Orton entered the ring, Ambrose quickly tried to jump him but was redirected out of the ring, then he clothslined Rollins before performing a Lou Thesz Press on Reigns. William quickly came to the aid of his brother in arms by punching Orton away.

"And Page coming to the aid of Reigns-Wait! Sheamus!" Cole interrupted himself when Sheamus stumbled to his feet, saw William Page and Brogue Kicked The Shield member straight in the face. Page flew backwards, rolling outside the ring. Ambrose attacked Orton but was quickly pushed outwards by Orton's punches and a headbut. Reigns was clothslined towards the outside. Rollins, however got Ryback to deal with and was pushed upwards in a Military Press by Ryback.

"Look at Ryback!" Lawler said, still astonished at the strength of the muscle-bound man. Ryback threw Rollins onto Reigns, both men falling to the ground. Ambrose went to sneak attack Orton but was pulled back by Page. The englishman whispered something in his ear and it seemed to calm Ambrose down.

"Page pulling back Ambrose! It seems we were right King, Page is like a leader of The Shield!" Cole said, Lawler silently agreeing. "Orton, Sheamus and Ryback send The Shield into retreat mode." The crowd cheered the three heroes in the ring and continued to cheer as The Shield escaped back over the barricade.


	9. The New Year

**First RAW of 2013, 07/01/2013**

 **On-Screen:**

It was the second to last match of the night, a TLC match for the WWE Championship, Ryback vs CM Punk with Paul Heyman as his manager. A gruelling match when Ryback had just lifted CM Punk over the top rope, into a wooden table.

"Holy-!" Cole stopped himself in shock. The crowd cheering while Heyman was holding his hand in both hands and screaming for Punk to wake up. Ryback threw the broken ladder away and went to get another one. The crowd still on their feet, even the commentators were still shocked.

"Punk just jumped over the top rope, went straight through that table." Cole stared at the prone CM Punk. Ryback eventually got a ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring. Under the WWE Championship.

"The Rock is here! The Brahma Bull is watching, his opponent at the Royal Rumble as Ryback is climbing high, heading for the championship." Cole advertised when the lights cut out.

"What the-wait a minute-what happened to the lights!?" Cole and Lawler looked around for an answer.

The lights came back on to show Rollins and Ambrose on the ladder opposite Ryback.

"Rollins and Ambrose from outta nowhere." Ryback was able to punch them off the ladder and reached for the championship again. "Ryback, he fights them off." Cole finished as Reigns and Page appeared behind the muscles bound man and started pulling him down.

"Look at that, Roman Reigns and William Page pulling down Ryback." Cole continued as Ryback landed on his feet and clotheslined both Page and Reigns out of the ring.

"Ryback takes out Reigns and Page, there goes Ambrose! There goes Rollins!" Cole listed as Ryback threw the last two Shield members over the top rope. The crowd started cheering loudly again as Ryback climbed the ladder.

"Ryback's gonna do it! Ryback's gonna do it!" Cole cheered in however the crowd stopped their cheers when The Shield attack Ryback again. This time Rollins smacked Ryback across the back with a steel chair. Making the two hundred and ninety one pound man drop to the floor.

"This is all legal! It's TLC!" Cole reminded the TV audience but Lawler had to say.

"Oh come one! It may be legal but it's just not right!"

Ryback went to escape but the assault by The Shield was too much. He was pushed out by Rollins and Page, all four left the ring.

"You're going to tell me now that these guys have nothing to do with Punk!" Cole was visible angry and annoyed. Rollins, Ambrose and Page continued to attack Ryback when Reigns got a plan.

"Hey! Over here!" Reins could be visibly heard. His three brothers in arms saw what Reigns was pointing at and smirked. The lower set of steel steps with the table stacked on to of it, in front of the ramp. They quickly grabbed Ryback and dragged him over.

"Ryback being hammered by The Shield. Ambrose and Page, and Rollins and Reigns just manhandling Ryback, destroying his man." Cole said with sadness at CM Punk not being defeated appearing in his voice. Page grabbed a nearby ten foot ladder and pulled it behind Reigns. He climbed till he was standing on the fifth step of the ladder. Reigns roared which signalled Rollins and Ambrose to sit Ryback on Reigns' shoulders. William looked at the crowd with a smile before performing a jumping clothesline across Ryback's chest, with the three Shield Members below pulling him down. The Quadruple-Bomb.

Ryback impacted against the table, shattering it in three pieces, the steel steps under it caused Ryback to be KO'd.

"Oh my lord!" Cole shouted. The crowd was muttering loudly, their cheers long gone. The Shield smiled and laughed at their actions.

"Come one, let's go!" William could also be heard and slapped the chest of Reigns and Rollins. The four walked back up the ramp, jumping down to the concrete on the right hand side of the ramp and exited through the right hand curtains.

"You're telling me that there's no collusion." Cole started to argue with Lawler again.

"I'm not telling you that, I'm telling you that right now CM Punk is struggling and crawling his way back into the ring." Lawler said to Cole, trying to avoid his partner's ire as indeed the broken body of CM Punk crawled back into the ring, Ryback still on the splintered table and steel steps.

Cole trying to coach Rybak into waking up, "Come one, Ryback. Ryback is gotta get back into this thing." However it was all for naught as CM Punk started to climb up the ladder. "Punk with one arm, trying to pull himself to the top. Punk closing in." CM Punk was at the top of the ladder and gave a sinister smirk.

"Look at the face of CM Punk. He knows. He knows he has it." Lawler pointed out.

Punk stood up, mostly on his right leg, and went to grab the championship. He struggled to unclasp the buttons but was able to grab the WWE Championship.

"CM Punk is still WWE Champion"

Punk's music started when Justin Roberts announced the winner. "The winner of this match, and still WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

The crowd was silent as their hero Ryback was defeated , Heyman was clapping and looked ready to shed tears on the apron. Ryback still on the broken table.

Punk stood straight up, his left leg bent slightly due to the pain, his arms wide open and roared to the crowd.

"Best in the world!"

"The Shield again has saved CM Punk and his title! Punk is going to the Rumble to face The Rock and Ryback suffers at the hands of The Shield again." Cole ranted as replays of the ending were shown.

* * *

 **Smackdown, 11/01/13**

 **On-Screen:**

"And now Orton, firmly in control of Antonio Cesaro." Josh Matthews said as Randy Orton gave Antonio his elevated DDT from the middle rope. "Orton plants the United States Champion."

Orton looked at the audience and hyped them up before he started the warning for the RKO. However the large cry of surprise of the audience made him turn around to find The Shield running into the ring. Orton was able to kick the nearest Shield member, which was Rollins, straight in the stomach, which pushed the air out of him. The referee had called for the bell as the rest of The Shield started to swarm Randy with punches and forearms into the corner. Rollins reacquired his breath and joined in on the assault.

"William Page, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, The Shield." Josh Matthews started. "The four men who cost Ryback the WWE Championship on RAW."

"I don't know what injustice these guys saw but apparently they saw something." JBL added.

"This is the second time they've ambushed Randy Orton. They separated Orton's shoulder in december." Just as Matthews finished Reigns had signalled the Quadruple-Bomb with a roar. William exited onto the apron and readied himself. Rollins and Ambrose lifted Orton onto Reigns shoulders. The Shield simultaneously moved at the same time.

The Quadruple-Bomb knocking out Orton.

The four men stood over the prone body of Orton, Rollins screaming at the audience.

"Believe in The Shield!"

"I'm not sure what these guys want but I don't think anybody can stop 'em." JBL was surprised by the four men.

The show transitioned to commercial.

* * *

 **RAW 20th Anniversary, 14/01/13**

 **On-Screen:**

It was forty minutes into the show where Mick Foley was introduced as the first inductee for the 2013 Hall of Fame, the crowd cheered and clapped for the Hardcore Legend, even the commentators, JBL, Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler, stood and clapped for the man.

"A three time WWE Champion and eleven time Tag Team Champion. Who will ever forget the night that he was thrown off Hell in a Cell by the Undertaker?" Cole questioned his fellow commentators but no answer came. Mick's music stopped and the crowd gave him a respective chant.

 _Foley! Foley! Foley! Foley!_

Foley looked around before finally speaking. "Thank you for that very warm reception, you're giving me right here in Houston, Texas." The crowd cheered and Foley gave a smile and a thumbs up.

"Now there's the original cheap pop." Lawler said with a smile.

 **Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**

 **Shield!**

The Shield's music started before the Hardcore Legend could even start to the dismay of the crowd and commentators.

"On no, no no no no no no no no!" Cole denied what he was hearing, Lawler just tried to give advice despite Foley not hearing him.

"Watch yourself Mick! Watch yourself!"

The four men walked down the northern stairs, Page having his blank half mask back on his face and Ambrose had a hoodie with no sleeves under his SWAT jacket

"There's Reigns and William Page. There's Ambrose and Rollins, marching through the fourteen thousand plus here in Houston." Cole said as The Shield jumped over the barricade. "These four men have laid waste to just about everyone they come across here in WWE."

The Shield circled the ring until one of them was one each side of the ring. They glared at the Hardcore Legend as they slowly climbed onto the apron. Foley backed himself into a corner to try and get all of The Shield in his eye-sight. The Shield entered the ring when a familiar enemy of The Shield had their music play.

 **Feed! Me! More!**

All four men moaned, Roman and William sighing and rolling their eyes, while Dean and Rollins had a mini tantrum.

"Here comes the cavalry, the human wrecking ball, Ryback!" Cole cheered on. Ryback tore his vest off and charged into the ring but was immediately attack by The Shield. He tried to attack one at a time but it was not meant to be.

"You have to respect Ryback, he knows that he can't take on four men. Especially four men of this size, but Ryback's going in anyway." JBL said. Ryback took a chance and grabbed Rollins by his SWAT vest and threw him over the top rope. Taking his chance, Ryback did the same to Ambrose.

"Look at this!" Lawler was surprised on what he was seeing. Ryback turned at gave a short Meathook Clothesline to Reigns but was attacked with forearms to just above his collar bone by Page, pushing the massive man made of muscle back towards the ropes.

"Page pushing Ryback backward-Oh! But not for long!" Cole interrupted himself went Ryback forcibly pushed William towards the other side of the ring. Ryback sat on top of Reigns and started to ground and pound the biggest member of The Shield.

"And Ryback is taking it to The Shield!" Cole cried out, as JBL and Lawler did the same.

"Maybe he can!" JBL and Lawler said at the same time. The crowd started to cheer Ryback but was stopped emphatically by Rollins, Page and Ambrose.

"There's the number's game." JBL said, his respect of the group rising.

The Shield stomped and stomped onto Ryback but stopped when they saw Randy Orton, fully recovered from earlier in the night against Wade Barrett, run down the ramp, looking for revenge against The Shield for attacking him last week.

"Look at this! Randy Orton had his shoulder separated by these men, who was attacked friday by these men. Randy Orton looking to even the odds." Cole was excited, if his voice is evidence enough.

Orton entered the ring and clothslined Page immediately but Reigns and Ambrose pushed him towards the corner, and attacked him. Rollins went back to Ryback to make sure he stayed down.

"But again, there is too many men...Wait!" Cole saw another person run down the ramp. The crowd cheered and stood on their feet when they saw Sheamus run down the ring. Sheamus jumped on the apron, Rollins went to shoulder block the Celtic Warrior in the stomach but Sheamus dodged and grabbed Rollins to throw him out of the ring.

"Here comes the Irishman who loves to fight." JBL laughed at the carnage in front of him.

"Nd Sheamus is doing just that." Cole pointed out as Sheamus punched Ambrose and Reigns away. The Celtic Warrior entered the ring and was able to push Reign backwards with his own combo of right hands. Ambrose went to help Roman but got an uppercut from Orton. Page went to attack Orton but received another clothesline.

"Orton with an uppercut, Sheamus hammering away."

"We got all hell breaking loose on Monday Night RAW." JBL still had that smile on his face as Randy threw Ambrose outside the ring, leaving Page alone with three angry WWE Superstars.

"It looks like The Shield have made themselves a long list of enemies and they've all shown up." Lawler said as Page went to stand up. Sheamus smiled and slapped his chest, signalling the Brogue Kick.

"Sheamus! Winding up for the Brogue Kick. This might kick William's head off!" Lawler said with a high-pitched voice. Page stood to his feet and saw Sheamus was about kick him in the face, however his instincts enabled him to dodge the kick and forearm Sheamus in the groin.

"Oh! Page went down under. Low blow to Sheamus!" Cole said. Orton ran over to Page but was given a spinning back kick to the body, the small 'SMACK' made the front row audience cringe, the Viper stumbled backwards into the corner holding his stomach. However when he turned around he was practically run over by Ryback's Meathook Clothesline.

"Page fighting back but quickly taken out by Ryback! What a clothesline!" Cole cheered on the massive man made of muscle. Ryback went to grab Page, however The Shield dragged their brother-in-arms out of the ring. Holding him up as they retreated back up the ramp.

"Ryback, Orton and Sheamus coming to the aid of Hall of Famer Mick Foley, standing tall, The Shield in retreat." Cole described as Ryback's music played. The crowd chanting alongside Ryback as replays were shown of what just happened. The three men in the ring glared at the ramp and The Shield returned in kind.


	10. Discontinuing

Despite updating this yesterday I have lost passion for it so I am deleting it.

I know that this might annoy the people who have followed and Favorited, and took their time to read this story but I'm afraid this is the end. Don't worry for my OC Hayden Williamson/William Page however as I am creating a new, and hopefully better, wrestling story for my character soon.


End file.
